Nice Young Lady
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Hinata, wanita bangsawan yang di masa kecilnya memiliki seorang teman laki-laki sekalangan dengannya, Sasuke. Setelah sepuluh tahun terpisah, keduanya dipersatukan dalam ikatan suci. Tetapi, Hinata merasa bahwa Sasuke yang sekarang bukanlah teman sepermainannya dulu. Dan Hinata masih merasa dikurung dalam sangkar emas, meski Sasuke belum menyerah untuk menjadi ksatria pelindungnya.
1. Quarrel

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Nice Young Lady © Haruno Aoi**

**Character: Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha**

**Genre: Drama, Western**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO**

.

.

.

**N** I** C** E . **Y** O **U** N **G** . L **A** D **Y**

.

.

.

Hinata Hyuuga—sekarang _The Lady_ Hinata Uchiha, adalah wanita terhormat berkediaman di London yang berstatus sebagai istri dari _Lord_ Sasuke Uchiha. Tidak lama setelah lulus dari Sekolah Asrama Puteri yang menjadikannya seorang _Lady_, Hinata dinikahkan dengan tunangannya yang dulu menjadi teman sepermainannya. Terkadang ia berharap tidak akan pernah menjadi dewasa, agar tetap bisa tertawa lepas di depan pria yang sejak dua bulan lalu tinggal seatap dengannya.

Ruangan luas yang didominasi warna emas tampak lebih hidup karena kehadiran empat wanita di dalamnya. Cermin setinggi badan di samping tempat tidur luas berseprai putih, menunjukkan pantulan Hinata yang berkulit putih bersama tiga pelayan berseragam hitam di sekitarnya.

Hinata memakai gaun putih tipis yang panjangnya di bawah lutut dan berlengan pendek, sebelum pelayan memakaikan korset berenda. Seorang senior di sekolahnya dulu pernah berkata, bahwa korset adalah baju besi bagi wanita untuk bertarung dalam masyarakat. Dengan tubuh berbentuk indah, maka tidak akan sulit untuk mengalahkan lawan dan pada akhirnya mendapatkan seorang pelayan yang akan takhluk maupun memikat ksatria pelindung. Hinata pernah merasa kalau usahanya melatih diri menjadi sia-sia, karena ia tidak perlu mengalahkan musuh untuk mendapatkan seorang pendamping hidup yang sudah menjadi takdirnya sejak sebelum ia dilahirkan.

Hinata menyingkapkan rambut gelap panjang bergelombang miliknya ke depan salah satu bahu agar mempermudah pekerjaan pelayan untuk mengikat tali korsetnya. Tiba-tiba ia jadi merasa tidak berguna karena gagal membantu adik perempuannya yang sekarang sudah menjadi murid di sekolahnya dulu. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin adik semata wayangnya dikirim ke kota York yang berjarak tiga ratus kilometer dari kota London. Karena pengalamannya, ia berharap agar adiknya mendapatkan pendidikan dari seorang guru yang didatangkan ayahnya ke rumah. Namun harapannya pupus karena ayahnya lebih mengikuti saran yang diberikan ibunya—ibu tirinya, karena ibu kandungnya sudah meninggalkannya sejak adiknya lahir ke dunia.

Sementara satu pelayan mengurusinya, sesekali Hinata melirik pantulan pelayan lain yang sibuk merangkai bunga berwarna-warni di pojok-pojok ruangan. Setahunya, dua wanita yang kini menjadi pusat perhatiannya adalah mantan pelacur yang bertobat dan berganti profesi menjadi pembantu rumah tangga.

Pelayan yang sudah selesai mengikat tali korset ikut tersenyum karena melihat pantulan wajah Hinata yang dihiasi senyum tipis.

"_Lady_ sedang bahagia?" tanya pelayan bernama Hanare yang sekarang membawakan gaun berwarna biru tua.

"Bahagia?" gumam Hinata, "Uhm… aku hanya bersyukur."

Hanare melebarkan senyumnya karena melihat senyuman langka majikannya. Ia membantu Hinata memakai gaun berenda sederhana di tangannya. Setelah menutup kancing-kancing gaun, ia menyanggul rambut lembut Hinata yang berwarna senada dengan gaun.

Secara mendadak, empat pasang mata terpusat ke arah pintu ketika dibuka oleh pria yang memasuki kamar. Hinata langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari pria yang saat ini menduduki salah satu kursi dekat perapian dengan pandangan mata tetap mengarah kepadanya. Ia tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak mengetahui objek perhatian pria berambut hitam kebiruan itu—Sasuke.

Salah satu pelayan menghampiri Sasuke dengan hormat seraya menuangkan teh ke cangkir yang ada di meja bundar bertaplak kain sulaman putih di depan perapian. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya kaku sejenak sebelum meletakkan teko dan membungkuk hormat meninggalkan pria yang kurang ekspresif itu. Ia tidak ingin mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya, sehingga ia mengajak rekan-rekannya untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah kamar hanya terisi dua manusia, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Hinata dengan langkah arogannya. Tanpa peringatan, ia membuka semua kancing kecil gaun Hinata yang kebetulan berada di belakang.

"Kau harus ke pabrik." Sepasang mata sewarna mutiara menatap tajam pantulan Sasuke di cermin.

"Aku tidak harus datang." Mata sewarna langit malam membalas pantulan tatapan yang mengarah kepadanya. Dalam beberapa tarikan, ia memudarkan tiga ikatan tali korset Hinata tanpa melepas gaun yang masih menutup tubuh istrinya tersebut.

"Kau tidak memerlukannya," tambah Sasuke setelah tali korset terlepas seutuhnya. Korset yang dipakai Hinata tidak terjatuh karena masih ada penyangga yang menggantung di kedua pundak.

Sasuke kembali menatap mata Hinata melalui cermin berbingkai keemasan di hadapannya. "Bukankah dulu kau selalu bercerita kepadaku tentang kekangannya? Pertama kali dia mengencangkan talinya, kau seolah dicengkram cakar elang hingga membuatmu sulit bernapas dan kehilangan selera makan. Apa kau melupakan surat terakhir yang kau kirimkan kepadaku?"

"Surat terakhir?" gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tersenyum miring sesaat sebelum merebut tali korset dari di tangan Sasuke, kemudian berkata tak acuh, "Sekarang aku sudah terbiasa."

Sasuke menahan kedua bahu Hinata agar tetap menatap pantulannya di cermin. "Setelah membacanya, aku bertekad untuk menjadi pria terhormat dengan caraku sendiri agar aku bisa bersanding denganmu dan membuatmu terlepas dari belenggunya."

"Tapi, sekarang aku merasa dikurung dalam sangkar emas."

Walaupun sejenak, Sasuke bisa melihat mata Hinata yang berkaca-kaca. Tatapannya sedikit melembut dan kedua lengannya kembali terkulai lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Aku harus segera pergi," lirih Hinata yang sudah memalingkan pandangannya dari pantulan Sasuke.

"Hari ini aku melarangmu mendatangi tempat kumuh itu," Sasuke berujar sambil berbalik dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia meminum teh panasnya sebelum mengeluarkan suara bernada datarnya untuk menyela Hinata yang hendak membantah, "Aku punya hak. Lagipula, aku tidak membawakan sepatu-sepatu pesananmu."

"Kau sudah janji."

"Tidak. Aku hanya melarangmu untuk membayar."

Hinata mulai membuka gaun biru tuanya sekaligus korsetnya dengan sedikit kasar, hingga menyisakan gaun putih tipis berenda. "Kau berubah," desisnya.

"Tentu saja, aku bukan bocah lagi," sahut Sasuke tanpa membalas tatapan tajam yang mengarah kepadanya. Ia meletakkan cangkirnya di tempat semula sebelum menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mempekerjakan anak-anak dengan gaji rendah?"

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat karena pembicaraan di antara dirinya dan Hinata sudah mulai meluas. Ia menjawab sambil menoleh ke arah Hinata yang sedang membuka lemari pakaian, "Mereka hanya tinggal mengepak sepatu."

"Tapi mereka berhak untuk belajar."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis mendengar suara dingin Hinata yang tidak pernah ditujukan kepadanya hingga berusia delapan tahun. "Mereka bisa belajar saat sekolah Minggu," balasnya tak kalah dingin sambil melipat kakinya dengan angkuh, "Seharusnya mereka berterima kasih karena tidak menjadi penjual korek api atau tukang semir sepatu dengan penghasilan tak menentu. Mereka juga harus bersyukur karena tidak harus mati di pertambangan batubara milik keluargamu."

"Jangan berpikir bahwa kau yang paling benar," imbuhnya sambil melirik Hinata yang mematung di depan lemari dengan pintu terbuka. Ia hanya bisa melihat kaki tak beralas milik Hinata yang sedikit bergetar. Tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk melihat karpet basah karena air mata Hinata. Sasuke menghela napas pelan sebelum meninggalkan kamar dan berangkat ke pabrik sepatu.

.

.

.

Minggu lalu, Hinata sudah membuat janji dengan penghuni panti asuhan untuk pergi bersama ke pertunjukan sirkus keliling. Karena itu, ia tidak ingin menjadi orang munafik yang mengingkari janji. Hinata sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk menerima konsekuensi karena membantah perintah suaminya.

Satu jam setelah Sasuke meninggalkan kediamannya, Hinata menumpangi kereta kuda yang akan membawanya ke daerah kumuh di bagian timur kota London. Itulah alasan Hinata mengenakan gaunnya yang paling sederhana, karena ia tidak ingin terlihat mencolok di antara wanita bergaun lusuh maupun pria serta anak-anak yang mengenakan celana dan jaket compang-camping.

Sebenarnya Hinata sedikit trauma berada di kawasan padat penduduk dengan pengaturan sanitasi yang masih buruk tersebut. Di sanalah Hinata menjadi korban pencopet karena pergi seorang diri tanpa kawalan dari pelayannya. Untung baginya karena seorang pemuda penjual _muffin_ menolongnya yang bahkan tidak memiliki niat untuk berteriak.

Kereta kuda yang ditumpangi Hinata berhenti, menandakan bahwa Hinata sudah tiba di lingkungan golongan kelas bawah. Dengan hati-hati, Hinata menapakkan kaki bersepatu tanpa haknya di jalan sempit sedikit becek yang dipenuhi para penjual keliling dan pedagang. Di tempat ini juga dikenal sebagai pusat para penjahat dan praktik prostitusi. Hinata sedikit ngeri jika mengingat berita yang dibacanya di _London Press_ mengenai kasus pembunuhan berantai para pelacur.

Hinata mengubah langkah tenangnya menjadi sedikit berlari setelah melihat lambaian tangan dari pemuda pirang dan bermata biru. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap berhati-hati agar tidak menabrak para pengguna jalan. Sebelah tangan Hinata mengangkat sedikit gaun kremnya yang panjang agar tidak menghambat langkahnya, sementara tangan yang lain memegangi topi coklat mudanya yang berhiaskan bunga dandelion.

"Sudah menunggu lama, Naruto?" tanya Hinata ceria setengah terengah.

"Tidak juga," jawab Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar, "Adik-adik sudah masuk lebih dulu."

Sambil mengatur napasnya, Hinata berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto memasuki daerah pertunjukan. Sirkus yang diadakan di tempat terbuka itu sudah dipenuhi para penonton yang berdiri mengelilingi secara melingkar. Para orang dewasa maupun anak-anak tampak sangat terhibur dengan pertunjukan sirkus keliling yang datang setiap bulan tersebut. Hinata sedikit menengadahkan wajahnya saat melihat seorang ayah yang memanggul anaknya agar bisa melihat pertunjukan di tengah arena.

Seusai meminta maaf, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menariknya menerobos para penonton. Setelah mendapatkan tempat paling strategis dan bisa berkumpul dengan penghuni panti lain, Naruto melepas genggaman tangannya seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Suara riuh para penonton memenuhi udara, seolah tidak mengizinkan Hinata dan Naruto untuk berbincang. Jadi, mereka berdua hanya diam dan menonton pertunjukan dengan khidmat.

Hinata ikut bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum karena melihat badut yang sebenarnya tidak begitu lucu namun mampu menciptakan tawa anak-anak. Tidak lama Hinata meminta izin ke Naruto, kemudian keluar dari kerumunan karena kusir sekaligus pelayan kediamannya menghampiri sambil membisikkan berita yang mengejutkan.

"Kebetulan kau keluar." Hinata hampir kembali menerobos para penonton jika Naruto tidak mendatanginya. Ia langsung mengangsurkan tangan kanannya yang masih dalam keadaan menggenggam ke depan Naruto.

Naruto mengerti akan maksud dari komunikasi _nonverbal_ yang digunakan Hinata. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menerima sesuatu yang dijatuhkan ke telapak tangannya.

"Koin emas?" pekik Naruto yang teredam teriakan dan tepukan penonton. "Apa Anda tahu berapa _muffin_ yang akan Anda dapatkan dengan lima _pound_ ini?"

Hinata tersenyum sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. "Hari ini aku tidak bisa membawakan hadiah ke panti, jadi aku hanya bisa memberikan itu," ujarnya lembut.

"Ini kebanyakan," bisik Naruto yang menggenggam erat lima koin emas di tangan kanannya sambil menengok ke kanan kiri dengan was-was.

"Apa nilai guna koin emas jika aku tidak bisa menukarnya dengan cinta dan kebahagiaan?"

Raut wajah Naruto berubah setelah mendengar gumaman Hinata. Ia memandang sayu kedua mata wanita terpandang di hadapannya seraya berkata, "Orang yang bahagia dan mendapatkan kasih sayang penuh, tetap membutuhkannya untuk bertahan hidup."

"Benar juga," balas Hinata setelah tersenyum miris, "Sepertinya belajar selama sepuluh tahun di sekolah asrama belum bisa membuatku pandai."

"Jangan merendah seperti itu, _Lady_."

Hinata teringat akan hal yang membuatnya rela untuk meninggalkan pertunjukan sirkus. Ia tersenyum sebelum sekali lagi berpamitan ke Naruto. Sebelum berbalik ia mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih yang tulus dari Naruto.

Dengan panduan dari pelayannya, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu menuju kawasan yang terlihat sedikit lebih bersih dibandingkan tempat yang baru ditinggalkannya. Kata pria paruh baya yang menjadi petunjuk jalannya, Sasuke berjalan ke arah _pub_ di tengah rumah-rumah padat penduduk bersama seorang wanita. Hinata tidak perlu bertanya untuk mengetahui wanita macam apa yang menggandeng suaminya. Sebenarnya Hinata merasa risih karena pandangan sinis para wanita di sekitar jalan sempit yang dilaluinya, tapi ia tetap berusaha bersikap tenang. Sesekali ia terbatuk-batuk karena asap rokok yang dihembuskan dengan sengaja ke arahnya oleh beberapa wanita.

Hinata mematung di tempat sambil menarik napasnya yang terasa berat saat melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan _pub_ berhadapan dengan seorang wanita berpakaian sedikit terbuka. Dua pasang mata sudah cukup menjadi saksi hidup atas perbuatan Sasuke. Ia mengajak pelayannya untuk kembali ke kereta kuda sebelum kehadirannya disadari oleh Sasuke. Namun ternyata mata Sasuke lebih cepat menangkap sosoknya yang berjalan menjauh.

"Hari ini kau melarangku pergi ke tempat ini agar aku tidak mendapatimu sedang menyewa pelacur?" Hinata melirik sinis Sasuke yang berusaha menyejajarkan langkah dengannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu berprasangka buruk terhadapku?" balas Sasuke dengan suara yang tidak kalah pelan dengan suara Hinata. Ia menghentikan langkahnya setelah Hinata memasuki kereta. Dengan napas sedikit memburu, ia menahan tangan kusir yang hendak menutup pintu kereta. "Aku akan pulang nanti," ujarnya sambil memandang Hinata yang hanya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Terserah," balas Hinata dingin.

.

.

.

Setelah menyantap makan malam seorang diri, Hinata yang berjalan menuju kamar dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Sasuke bersama pengacaranya yang bersikap siaga. Ia tidak perlu bertanya akan keanehan sikap sang pengacara berambut perak yang terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan Sasuke. Ia tetap mempertahankan sikap diamnya sampai Sasuke melewatinya dan memasuki kamar.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Tadi terjadi kecelakaan di pabrik. Tapi Anda tidak perlu khawatir karena saya sudah mengantarkan _Sir_ Sasuke ke rumah sakit." Pengacara bernama lengkap Kakashi Hatake itu menjelaskan seraya tersenyum menenangkan dari balik masker hitam yang menutupi seluruh mulutnya.

Percaya atau tidak, senyum sempat terukir di bibir merah muda Hinata. "Apa yang dikatakan dokter?"

"Tulang di pundak kirinya sedikit retak," jelas Kakashi tenang, "Menurut keterangan buruh, _Sir_ Sasuke mencoba melindungi bocah yang hampir tertimpa tumpukan sepatu berbahan baja."

Hinata menyesal karena sempat bersorak senang dalam hati. Walaupun ia masih merasa kesal kepada Sasuke, ia bukanlah wanita yang tidak memiliki belas kasih. Setelah Kakashi berpamitan, ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sofa panjang sambil menutup mata. Tanpa berkata-kata, Hinata mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuh Sasuke. Ia duduk di samping Sasuke dan menarik lembut tubuh Sasuke agar menjadikan pangkuannya sebagai bantal. Hinata sadar kalau sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk melanjutkan perdebatannya dengan Sasuke.

"Badanmu sedikit panas," bisik Hinata saat menyentuh kening Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit merintih sambil memegangi pundak kirinya sebelum membalas dengan mata tetap terpejam, "Dokter sudah memberikan obat."

Dengan tangan gemetar, perlahan Hinata membelai rambut Sasuke dan memandang lekat-lekat wajah damainya. Hinata baru menyadari kalau garis rahang Sasuke terlihat lebih tegas dibandingkan masa kanak-kanak—tentu saja. Ia harus menahan tawa karena teringat wajah bulat dan pipi empuk Sasuke yang menggemaskan.

Hinata menghentikan gerak tangannya setelah mendengar dengkuran halus Sasuke. Senyumnya memudar sepenuhnya dan sorot matanya berubah sayu. "Mengapa kita harus menjadi dewasa?" gumamnya sedih.

Waktu itu juga musim semi. Seperti biasa, Sasuke sering mengunjungi Hinata dan bermain bersama di taman kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Saat itu, dandelion sedang mekar secara bersamaan. Hinata dan Sasuke yang berumur delapan tahun berlomba meniup kelopak dandelion. Pemenangnya yaitu di antara mereka berdua yang bisa meniupnya hingga kelopak-kelopaknya beterbangan tak tentu arah dan seolah bisa menyentuh awan. Entah mengapa, Sasuke selalu menang dan akhirnya malah menghibur Hinata yang menangis karena belum bisa menerima kekalahan.

Ayah Hinata tidak pernah melarang Hinata kecil bermain dengan laki-laki, apalagi jika itu adalah Sasuke. Namun suatu hari, Hinata lebih sering dikurung di kamar dan hanya bisa mengintip dari balik jendela kaca ketika kereta kuda yang ditumpangi Sasuke menjauhi kediamannya. Ia tidak bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke sebelum dikirim ke Sekolah Asrama Puteri yang letaknya sangat jauh dari kota London.

Selama menempuh pendidikan, Hinata sering mengirim surat untuk Sasuke. Tapi, ia hanya mendapatkan balasan hingga usianya sembilan tahun. Sebelum putus asa, ia terus mengirimkan surat untuk Sasuke walaupun ia mulai pesimis akan mendapat balasan. Ia sedih, sering putus asa, dan merasa terpenjara dalam bangunan tua yang disebut asrama. Saat merayakan Natal terakhir di asrama, Hinata terpaksa menerima kenyataan bahwa teman sejak kecilnya adalah tunangannya. Hingga akhirnya ia dipertemukan lagi dengan Sasuke dalam peresmian pertunangannya setelah lulus sekolah dan menikah tidak lama setelah itu—dua bulan lebih sebelum hari ini.

.

.

.

**Saturday, April 16, 2011**

_**My thanks to each of you for taking the time to read and review…**_


	2. Punishment

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Nice Young Lady © Haruno Aoi**

**Character: Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha**

**Genre: Drama, Western**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO**

.

.

.

**N** I** C** E . **Y** O **U** N **G** . L **A** D **Y**

.

.

.

Berbeda dari pagi sebelumnya; sekarang Hinata sedang memakaikan jas hitam ke tubuh Sasuke setelah membantunya mengenakan kemeja, dasi, dan _vest_—tidak lupa celana panjang, ikat pinggang, dan semua kain yang melekat di tubuh Sasuke—karena Hinata tidak rela untuk menyerahkan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri kepada para pelayannya yang kebanyakan mantan pelacur. Sasuke memang belum mampu menggerakkan tangan kirinya dengan bebas akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya kemarin sore. Boleh dikatakan, saat ini Sasuke harus membiasakan dirinya untuk bergantung kepada istrinya dalam jangka waktu yang belum dapat ditentukannya—tapi hanya sementara; hanya untuk beberapa hari ke depan, menurutnya.

Mereka sudah hampir tiga bulan tinggal bersama, namun keduanya sangat jarang terlibat perbincangan. Di mata Hinata, kini Sasuke menjadi dingin dan jarang mengajaknya berbicara—tidak seperti dulu, saat mereka masih sama-sama bocah dan belum merasa memiliki beban dalam kehidupan. Menurut Sasuke, Hinata yang sudah menjadi istrinya selalu mencari-cari kesalahannya jika sudah bersuara—karena itu, Sasuke belum bersedia berbincang dengan Hinata bila hanya menyebabkan perdebatan. Beberapa menit yang lalu pun keduanya lebih memilih diam, sebelum Hinata membuka mulutnya sambil merapikan dasi Sasuke,

"Aku akan pergi ke kota York." Karena melihat respon dari Sasuke—beralihnya fokus mata Sasuke kepada Hinata setelah sebelumnya menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, Hinata menambahkan, "Aku ingin menjenguk Hanabi di asrama."

"Terserah."

Hinata langsung menghentikan gerakan tangannya sambil melirik Sasuke yang mengembalikan pandangannya ke cermin. Karena merasa tidak dihiraukan, ia berjalan menuju meja rias dan menduduki kursinya yang tanpa sandaran. Setelah sedikit merapikan sanggulan rendahnya, Hinata menyemprotkan parfum ke sekitar lehernya. Merasa masih diabaikan oleh Sasuke, ia langsung bangkit dan mengambil topi hitam berhiaskan bunga mawar merah yang serasi dengan gaun merah marunnya.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Langkah Hinata terhenti di depan pintu putih kamarnya yang berdaun dua. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ia membalas dengan suara bernada datar, "Yang jelas, aku tidak akan ke kota York hari ini."

"Lantas?"

Suara Sasuke terdengar semakin jelas di telinga Hinata, karena pria berbadan tegap itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan napas teratur Sasuke di sekitar telinganya.

"Mendadak aku merindukan kakakku," jawab Hinata sambil memejamkan mata saat tangan kanan Sasuke mulai melingkari pinggangnya. Ia mulai merasa kesulitan untuk mengambil napas setelah Sasuke menumpukan kepala pada bahu kirinya.

"Kalau kau pergi ke rumah kakakmu, berarti hanya butuh beberapa menit menumpangi kereta kuda agar kau bisa menemui seorang pemuda berambut pirang," bisik Sasuke lirih, "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kemarin kau pergi menemuinya lagi?"

Kedua mata Hinata melebar sebelum kembali berekspresi tenang dan mengeluarkan suara pelannya, "Kau mau menghukumku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Sebenarnya aku menemuinya karena aku sudah membuat janji," tambah Hinata terbata sembari menoleh ke arah Sasuke, yang membuahkan sebuah kecupan lembut dan singkat di bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu tepati janjimu untuk menemaniku sarapan pagi ini, kemudian kita pergi bersama-sama ke rumah orang tuaku," suara Sasuke melembut, hampir tidak menunjukkan gaya bicaranya yang arogan.

"Mengapa kau tidak menjemput wanita yang kemarin kau temui, lalu mengajaknya ke rumah orang tuamu?"

Sasuke melepaskan lingkaran tangan kanannya dari pinggang Hinata dengan sedikit kasar. Ia mendahului Hinata keluar dari kamar sambil mendesis menahan amarah, "Jangan memulai lagi, aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu."

.

.

.

Hinata pergi mengunjungi kakak laki-lakinya beserta kakak iparnya memang di luar rencana. Jika suasana hatinya sedang baik; ia pasti akan sarapan bersama Sasuke di meja makan yang luas, kemudian melakukan kunjungan ke rumah mertuanya dengan menumpangi kereta kuda yang sama dengan Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke memang kurang peka dan menyebabkan suasana hati Hinata menjadi buruk hanya dengan satu kata yang diucapkannya. Hinata hanya berharap agar Sasuke peduli kepadanya dengan memberikan perhatian kecil atau mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan ringan—walaupun Hinata juga memiliki harapan; ia ingin Sasuke menemaninya ke kota York.

Dulu, Sasuke pernah menuliskan banyak keinginan pada salah satu surat yang diterima oleh Hinata. Ia ingin pergi ke kota York karena Hinata pernah mengirimkan surat kepadanya yang berisi cerita panjang mengenai keindahan kota yang dibangun pada pertengahan zaman Romawi tersebut. Sasuke juga menuliskan keinginannya untuk mengunjungi York Minster bersama Hinata—berdoa bersama di salah satu katedral terbesar di Inggris yang berarsitek _gothic_ tersebut. Hal yang waktu itu membuat pipi putih Hinata merona merah, adalah saat membaca tulisan tangan Sasuke yang berisi keinginannya untuk menggandeng tangan Hinata ketika berjalan santai di York City Wall.

Walaupun asrama membuat Hinata merasa terkekang dan terpenjara, namun ada saat-saat tertentu ketika ia dan teman-temannya diizinkan melihat dunia luar; misalnya saat melakukan bakti sosial di rumah sakit—yang merupakan salah satu kegiatan rutin untuk melatih mereka menjadi seorang _Lady_ yang berhati mulia, atau saat pergi ke gereja di hari Minggu. Pada saat langka itulah Hinata memanfaatkannya untuk merekam keindahan kota York dalam memori otaknya dan setelah pulang ia akan menuliskan pada beberapa lembar kertas yang akan dikirimkannya kepada Sasuke.

Hinata yang saat itu sudah satu tahun menjalani hidup di York, juga menceritakan kepada Sasuke bahwa pintu gerbang di benteng _city wall_ berjumlah enam. Meskipun disebut benteng, sebenarnya gerbangnya tidak tertutup dan dapat dilewati dengan bebas oleh kereta kuda atau para pejalan kaki. Saat menulis surat balasan untuk Sasuke, Hinata menuliskan keinginannya untuk mengajak Sasuke pergi ke pasar tanpa kereta kuda dan mengunjungi galeri lukis milik temannya yang berada tidak jauh dari _city wall_.

"_Lady_, sudah sampai."

Hinata sedikit tersentak mendengar suara pria paruh baya yang selama ini setia melajukan kereta kuda tumpangannya. Ternyata ia terus melamun selama perjalanan menuju rumah kakak laki-lakinya yang berdiri di lingkungan masyarakat kelas menengah.

Terkadang Hinata menyesalkan keputusan kakaknya yang telah menikahi pelayannya, karena berakibat dihapusnya nama laki-laki berambut coklat itu dari keanggotaannya dalam keluarga besar Hyuuga. Tapi, bagaimanapun ia sangat menghormati kakaknya yang berani memperjuangkan perempuan yang disayanginya—walaupun bisa dikatakan cinta buta; menikahi mantan pelacur yang sudah mengandung janin dari salah satu pengguna jasanya.

Pintu kereta sudah dibuka dari luar. Hinata turun dengan perlahan setelah mengenakan topi bundarnya. Kawasan perumahan yang sekarang didatanginya, jauh lebih bersih dan asri dibandingkan lingkungan kumuh yang kemarin dikunjunginya. Jalan yang dipijaknya tidak becek karena sudah dilapisi semacam _paving block_ yang tahan dilindas kereta kuda. Rumah-rumah yang kebanyakan berlantai dua, memiliki pagar kayu yang melindungi tanaman di halaman dari anjing atau kucing yang terkadang nakal dan sering merusak bunga-bunga.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang menuju rumah bercat putih yang memiliki taman bunga berwarna-warni serta ada beberapa pot bunga yang menggantung di teras. Kusir kereta kuda mengikutinya di belakang sambil membawakan beberapa kardus yang tentunya tidak kosong. Tadi Hinata mampir ke toko, guna membelikan beberapa mainan dan baju-baju bayi untuk keponakannya.

Setelah berdiri di depan pintu, Hinata mengetukkan tangannya yang bersarung tangan sebanyak tiga kali. Ia melepas topinya setelah pintu dibuka dan menampakkan seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya dan mendapatkan balasan berupa ekspresi terkejut dari pemilik mata yang sama dengannya.

"Neji," sapa Hinata dengan suara kecilnya.

"Mengapa _The Lady_ Hinata Uchiha datang ke sini?" tanya Neji seraya tersenyum tipis, kemudian mempersilahkan Hinata memasuki ruangan yang terdapat seperangkat sofa dan perapian di dalamnya.

"Tidak merindukanku?" balas Hinata dengan mimik muka sedih. Ia menduduki sofa di seberang Neji, lalu meletakkan topi hitam dan kedua tangan di atas pangkuannya.

"Aku kira kau masih bulan madu," sahut Neji sambil menuangkan teh hangat ke cangkir di depan Hinata. Sepertinya beberapa saat yang lalu Neji juga menduduki kursi yang sama sambil membaca koran—Hinata bisa melihat koran yang dilipat dengan sedikit terburu-buru dan diletakkan di samping cangkir teh Neji yang masih setengah terisi.

"Bulan madu kami hanya satu bulan," ujar Hinata seraya menyesap sedikit tehnya. Setelah meletakkan cangkirnya di meja, ia heran karena Neji masih diam dengan seringai aneh di wajahnya. Karena penasaran, Hinata bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Hanya?" Neji tergelak pelan—masih mempertahankan tata krama yang dipelajarinya selama menjadi _The Lord_ Neji Hyuuga.

Hinata kembali menyesap tehnya, berharap agar cangkirnya dapat menghalangi pandangan Neji ke pipinya yang terasa memanas. "Kenapa tidak pergi ke rumah sakit?" tanyanya gugup sambil meletakkan cangkirnya di tempat semula—meja bundar bertaplak kain putih bersulam benang emas yang serasi dengan sofa yang sedang didudukinya.

"Sebentar lagi." Neji masih betah menggoda Hinata dengan senyum dan tatapan intensnya. "Apa kau datang kepadaku karena ingin kuperiksa?"

"Tidak," jawab Hinata cepat dan sedikit tergagap. "Kakak ipar ke mana?"

"Masih belanja."

"Keponakan?"

"Tidur."

Kakak beradik itu sama-sama diam untuk beberapa saat. Hinata menundukkan pandangannya dan masih menimbang-nimbang ucapan yang akan dilontarkannya, "Terkadang, aku merasa tidak percaya kalau dia sudah menjadi suamiku. Beberapa tahun tidak bertemu, aku kira kami masih bisa meniup kelopak dandelion bersama-sama sambil tertawa riang. Tapi, saat ini dia seolah menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Apa karena komunikasi kami terputus, sehingga aku tidak bisa memantau perubahannya dari tahun ke tahun?"

"Bukankah dia selalu mengirimkan surat kepadamu?"

Hinata mengernyitkan kening. Mulutnya membuka tanpa suara sebelum beberapa kata meluncur dari sana, "Aku selalu mengirimkan surat kepadanya, tapi setelah satu tahun aku tidak pernah mendapatkan balasan."

"Kurasa, ada yang tidak beres."

.

.

.

Beberapa bawahan kepercayaan kepala keluarga Hyuuga melaporkan perbuatan Hinata yang menurutnya tidak sepantasnya dilakukan seorang istri dari putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Sepulang dari rumah Neji, Hinata memang mampir ke lingkungan kumuh dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang dikenalnya. Ia mengaku kepada ayahnya bahwa ia hanya memberi makan beberapa kucing jalanan bersama seorang pemuda, bukan pergi ke _pub_ atau hotel. Hinata memang tidak berdusta, tapi ayahnya berpendapat bahwa tertawa pelan bersama pemuda dari kalangan kelas bawah juga merupakan sebuah kesalahan.

Saat ini, Hinata sudah berada di ruangan untuk bersantai dalam kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Di sampingnya, duduk Sasuke yang belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sejak diundang ke sana. Di seberangnya, duduk ayah dan ibu tirinya yang selalu mampu membuatnya menunduk pasrah. Jemari Hinata yang saling menggenggam sudah dingin karena ketegangan menunggu hukuman dari keluarganya.

"Menurut pengalamanmu menjadi Kepala Sekolah Asrama Puteri, hukuman apa yang pantas didapatkan seorang murid yang mempermalukan nama sekolah?" Sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga masih menatap tajam ke arah Hinata yang masih menunduk takut.

"Hukuman cambuk," jawab wanita berambut coklat yang mendapat kehormatan menduduki tempat di sisi Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Kalau mempermalukan lebih dari satu keluarga, berapa jumlah minimal cambukan yang harus didapatkannya?" tambah Hiashi dingin.

"Uhm… lebih kurang seratus cambukan."

"Seharusnya saya sebagai suami yang mendapatkan hukuman karena tidak bisa mendidiknya," sahut Sasuke tegas.

Hiashi menyeringai saat mengalihkan pandangan kepada menantunya. Ia kembali menunjukkan wajah minim ekspresi setelah mengeluarkan suaranya yang bernada datar, "Kalau begitu, kau saja yang mencambuknya. Bukankah ini bisa menjadi hukuman untukmu?"

Sasuke sedikit terbelalak sebelum kembali menundukkan pandangan.

"Jangan membuatku menyesal telah mengangkatmu sebagai menantu, Sasuke Uchiha," desis Hiashi.

"_As you wish_, _Earl of Coal_," ujar Sasuke dengan suara yang terdengar berat. Kemudian, ia berdiri dan menerima rotan panjang yang diulurkan oleh Hiashi.

Setelah Hiashi dan istrinya meninggalkan ruangan, Sasuke sedikit menarik Hinata agar bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri dengan tegak. "Angkat rokmu," perintahnya tanpa memandang kedua mata istrinya.

Hinata menurut dan mengangkat bagian bawah gaun merah marunnya hingga menampakkan betis rampingnya yang terbungkus _stocking_. Detik berikutnya, cambukan pertama sudah dapat dirasakannya. Ia memejamkan mata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk melupakan sakit yang mampu membuatnya hampir limbung dan merasa kehilangan kedua kakinya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya sakit fisik yang dirasakannya; ia juga tidak tahan melihat Sasuke yang hanya berdiam diri. Saat ini, ia berpikir bahwa berdebat dengan Sasuke terasa lebih menyenangkan daripada saling menutup mulut. Ia juga merasa ada yang kurang karena Sasuke tidak memarahinya karena ketahuan menemui laki-laki lain di luar sana.

"Sasuke," panggil Hinata lirih yang sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya agar tidak mengaduh sakit. Ia melirik pantulan Sasuke di cermin yang berdiri di sebelah kanannya—di dekat perapian; hanya tampak wajah suaminya dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca beserta tatapan kosong ke sasaran cambukannya. Hinata menelan ludahnya agar isakannya tidak keluar, lalu mencoba memanggilnya lagi, "Sasuke."

Keadaan masih tetap sama; Sasuke tidak bersedia menjawab, padahal Hinata yakin bahwa suaranya cukup untuk dapat didengar Sasuke yang tidak mengalami gangguan pada indera pendengaran.

"Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk berhenti, aku hanya ingin memanggilmu. Jawab aku, Sasuke."

Yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke hanya gumaman lirih berupa jumlah cambukan yang sudah dilayangkannya pada Hinata, "Delapan puluh, delapan puluh satu, delapan puluh dua…"

"Uchiha," desis Hinata menahan tangis.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangan kanannya.

Air mata mulai menuruni pipi Hinata, namun tidak ada isakan yang terdengar. Sambil menutup matanya untuk melupakan rasa perih, Hinata kembali mengeluarkan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar, "Kenapa kau bersedia menikah denganku?"

Sasuke terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba diajukan oleh Hinata, ditandai dengan kedua alisnya yang terangkat ketika menjawab, "Karena aku…" Sasuke memberi jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan dengan suara berat, "…tidak ingin merusak hubungan persahabatan antara keluargaku dengan keluargamu."

"Kalau kau dijodohkan dengan adikku, apa kau tetap menerimanya?"

"Tentu saja…"

"Seharusnya aku bisa menduganya," sahut Hinata cepat sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan air matanya jatuh di depan ujung sepatunya.

"…sembilan puluh sembilan, seratus," gumam Sasuke seraya menelan ludahnya dengan paksa dan membiarkan rotan terjatuh di dekat kakinya. Ia tidak tahan lagi berada di dalam ruangan bernuansa keemasan milik keluarga Hyuuga yang terasa menyesakkan. Sebelum berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya, matanya tampak memerah saat melirik Hinata yang terlihat tidak mampu berdiri. Namun, ia langsung beranjak dan bahkan tidak menolong Hinata yang jatuh tersungkur.

.

.

.

**Sunday, May 01, 2011**

_**My thanks to each of you for taking the time to read and review…**_


	3. Letter

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Nice Young Lady © Haruno Aoi**

**Character: Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha**

**Genre: Drama, Western**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO**

.

.

.

**N** I** C** E . **Y** O **U** N **G** . L **A** D **Y**

.

.

.

Menjelang siang, Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya yang lebih panjang daripada biasanya. Matanya yang setengah terbuka, masih mengerjap lemah. Setelah pandangannya menjadi jelas, Hinata merasa sedikit asing dengan langit-langit ruangan tempatnya terbaring. Dengan pelan ia memalingkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, kemudian menyadari bahwa yang tempatinya bukan kamarnya di kediaman barunya; ini adalah kamarnya pada masa kanak-kanak—yang berarti kamar tidurnya di kediaman Hyuuga.

Merasakan ada keanehan pada kedua kakinya ketika ia mencoba menggerakkannya, Hinata jadi teringat kejadian yang dialaminya semalam; hukuman dari suaminya atas perintah ayahnya. Bahkan tidak hanya kedua kakinya yang terasa nyeri, ia juga masih terlalu lemas untuk bangkit karena otot di tangan dan badannya seolah menjadi kaku. Tak lama setelah ia mencoba mendudukkan dirinya dengan susah payah, seorang wanita muda berseragam pelayan menghampirinya dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Syukurlah, Anda sudah sadar," pelayan bergaun hitam itu berkata seraya tersenyum lega dan membantu menata bantal untuk sandaran Hinata. "_Master_ sangat khawatir," imbuhnya.

"Kenapa aku tidur di sini?" tanya Hinata dengan suara pelannya yang terdengar serak.

"Semalam, _Sir_ Uchiha dimarahi habis-habisan oleh _Master_ karena menyebabkan Anda pingsan," si pelayan bercerita dengan setengah berbisik, "_Master_ tidak mengira kalau _Sir_ Uchiha akan benar-benar tega memberikan seratus cambukan. Lalu, _Master_ jadi melarang _Sir_ Uchiha untuk membawa Anda pulang."

Sekali lagi Hinata mencoba menggerakkan kakinya; masih kaku. Ia menyingkap selimut putihnya yang tebal dan sedikit meringis saat mengintip kedua betisnya yang memar. Jika pelayannya memang selalu dapat dipercaya, ia merasa bingung karena ayahnya memarahi Sasuke yang hanya mematuhi perintah. Hinata tidak akan menyalahkan Sasuke, malah ia sangat sedih saat teringat jawaban Sasuke atas pertanyaan yang diajukannya semalam. Ia jadi menyesal karena telah bersuara—mungkin lebih baik jika ia tetap menutup mulut sampai Sasuke menyelesaikan seratus cambukan dan meninggalkannya dalam keheningan.

Seorang pelayan yang masih setia berdiri di samping tempat tidur, menghormati Hinata yang tidak menginginkan bantuan walaupun berjalan secara tertatih ke kamar mandi. Sebelum menyiapkan perlengkapan mandi Hinata, ia menarik tali di sebelah tempat tidur—yang terhubung dengan salah satu lonceng kecil di dapur—sebagai pemberitahuan bahwa makanan untuk Hinata harus segera disiapkan.

Ketika seorang pelayan wanita lainnya masuk ke kamar dengan mendorong troli, Hinata sudah duduk di salah satu kursi dekat jendela kaca yang lebar dan tinggi. Gaun tidur putihnya sudah berganti dengan gaun kuning mudanya yang sederhana. Rambutnya yang sedikit ikal tidak ia sanggul seperti biasa, melainkan hanya diikat sedikit ke belakang dan menyisakan lebih banyak rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai.

"Kata dokter, memar dan nyeri di kaki Anda akan segera hilang," ujar pelayan yang saat ini membantu salah satu rekannya untuk meletakkan semangkuk sup hangat, segelas susu, segelas air, beberapa butir obat, dan peralatan makan lainnya di atas meja bundar di depan kursi keemasan berlapis beludru warna krem yang diduduki oleh Hinata.

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, Hinata menyuapkan sup secara perlahan menggunakan sendok yang diambilnya dari samping mangkuk. Setelah sup tersisa separuh, Hinata menghentikan suapannya karena lambungnya sudah terasa penuh.

"Aku tidak akan makan obat," kata Hinata kalem, namun tegas.

"Tapi…" pelayan yang terlihat lebih berumur tidak jadi mengeluarkan protes saat melihat Hinata meneguk setengah dari susu di gelas, kemudian mengelap bibirnya.

"Kau sudah tampak sehat."

Dua orang pelayan sekaligus Hinata, menunduk ketika istri kedua Hiashi berjalan mendekat. Setelah wanita berambut coklat yang terlihat awet muda itu memberikan isyarat dengan tangan, pelayan langsung meninggalkan Hinata—hanya berdua dengan ibu tirinya.

"Apa kau merasa bahagia karena suamiku masih mencemaskanmu?" desis sang ibu tiri seraya tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya terpejam ramah—namun selalu tampak menakutkan di mata Hinata, dan untungnya ia tidak sering melihatnya lagi setelah wanita yang dinikahi ayahnya itu berhenti menjadi Kepala Sekolah Asrama Puteri di kota York; tempatnya menempuh pendidikan.

"Jangan manja," bisik geram sang ibu tiri sambil memasukkan beberapa butir obat ke dalam mulut Hinata secara paksa. Ia menutup mulut Hinata dengan telapak tangannya saat anak tirinya itu terlihat hampir muntah. "Telan," perintahnya pelan sambil meminumkan segelas air putih ke mulut Hinata.

Air yang mengaliri dagu Hinata serta membasahi sebagian gaunnya, menciptakan senyum puas di wajah ibu tirinya. Selang beberapa detik, senyum berganti menjadi seringaian ketika ibu tirinya melihat air bening yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Ia masih berusaha agar pil-pil pahit di dalam mulutnya tidak memasuki lambungnya. Setelah ibu tirinya meninggalkan ruangan sambil tertawa pelan, ia berjalan dengan terhuyung ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi mulutnya.

.

.

.

Karena ingin segera meninggalkan kediaman ayahnya, Hinata memutuskan pergi ke kota York setelah menginap selama satu malam lagi. Dalam keadaan yang kurang baik, ia menempuh perjalanan jauh seorang diri—tanpa suaminya atau pelayan kepercayaannya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia berdusta kepada ayahnya; ia mengatakan akan pulang ke rumah Sasuke, tapi ia malah menyuruh kusir untuk mengendalikan kereta kudanya menuju stasiun kereta api. Padahal Sasuke sama sekali belum mengetahui tentang perkembangan kesehatannya, apalagi mengenai kepergiannya ke kota York.

Sesampainya di stasiun kereta api kota York, Hinata menumpangi kereta kuda yang akan membawanya ke hotel terdekat dari Sekolah Asrama Puteri. Kebetulan lokasi hotelnya dekat dengan pasar dan galeri lukis milik temannya. Mungkin ia akan mampir ke kediaman temannya untuk melepas rindu atau sekedar mengamati lukisan-lukisan terbaru—tentunya setelah menjenguk adiknya di asrama.

Hinata sudah memasuki kawasan Sekolah Asrama Puteri seusai meletakkan kopernya di kamar hotel yang disewanya. Setelah melewati gerbang tinggi yang ditumbuhi tanaman menjalar, debaran jantungnya yang tidak beraturan menemani langkah pendeknya mendekati pintu masuk bangunan yang disebut asrama. Tiga bulan yang lalu, ia masih menempuh pendidikan di bangunan berlantai tiga yang terlihat tak terawat itu—bahkan beberapa murid pernah menyebutnya sebagai sarang hantu, walaupun tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti di dalam bangunan tua tersebut. Sebenarnya Hinata sudah tidak mau menginjakkan kakinya di lingkungan yang pernah membuatnya merasa dipenjara, tapi ia ingin memastikan bahwa adik perempuannya tidak mendapatkan masalah yang berarti setelah kelulusannya.

Seorang wanita berambut coklat menyambut kedatangan Hinata sambil tersenyum ramah. Hinata turut menarik kedua sudut bibirnya—membalas senyuman sang kepala sekolah, pengganti ibu tirinya sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Menurut Hinata, sama sekali tidak ada perubahan dari gaya kepemimpinan ibu dan anak tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku mengetahui maksud kedatanganmu," sambut kakak tiri Hinata, masih mempertahankan senyum yang diwarisinya dari sang ibu.

"Aku ingin bertemu Hanabi," balas Hinata tanpa basa-basi.

Sang kepala sekolah tertawa anggun, lalu mempersilahkan Hinata untuk menaiki tangga yang menuju lantai dua. Senyumnya langsung memudar saat ia melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangannya.

Hinata yang sudah berpijak di lantai dua, langsung menuju sebuah pintu yang berada di ujung koridor. Senyumnya mengembang setelah pintu kayu yang diketuknya membuka dan menampakkan sosok gadis yang sangat mirip dengan kakak laki-lakinya. Karena rasa rindunya, ia langsung menghambur dan memeluk adik yang sudah hampir tiga bulan tidak dilihatnya.

"Aku senang kau datang, Hinata," ujar Hanabi yang semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Hinata mengangguk semangat, seraya membalas dengan sedikit berbisik, "Aku juga senang karena diperbolehkan menemuimu."

Belum lama Hinata meluapkan kerinduan, tiba-tiba Hanabi melepaskan diri dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Tanpa memedulikan kebingunan Hinata, ia berjalan mendekati meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya yang sempit. Ia berjongkok ketika membuka laci terbawah dari tiga laci yang ada. Sesaat kemudian, Hanabi bisa mendengar langkah tenang Hinata yang berjalan menghampirinya ketika ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari dalam laci.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hinata penasaran sambil mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur.

Hanabi belum menjawab sebutir kata pun saat menduduki tempat di sebelah Hinata. Sambil tersenyum tipis, ia meletakkan beberapa kertas yang terlipat dan terlihat seperti sampah itu di atas pangkuan Hinata.

Dengan ragu, Hinata mengambil secara acak salah satu kertas yang sedikit terbakar di salah satu pojoknya dan berniat membuka lipatannya. Tapi, sebelumnya ia melontarkan pertanyaan yang serupa untuk Hanabi, "Sebenarnya, apa ini?"

"Buka saja," balas Hanabi seraya tersenyum paksa, "Aku menemukannya di pojok perapian ruang bawah tanah."

Alis Hinata tampak hampir bertautan setelah mendengar penuturan Hanabi. "Ruang bawah tanah?" pekiknya dalam bisikan, "Kau dihukum?"

Hanabi mengangguk pelan dan kembali memaksakan senyum. "Aku dihukum hanya karena berbicara dengan pemuda pengantar susu," ujarnya lirih.

"Kejam," gumam Hinata sambil menunduk dan membuka lipatan kertas yang ada di tangannya. Matanya tampak lebih membulat setelah melihat tulisan tangan yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan tangannya gemetaran, mengingatkannya pada beberapa tahun yang lalu—ketika ia dengan tidak sabarnya membuka amplop surat yang datang dari London, kemudian membaca isinya dengan semangat. Waktu itu, hanya seorang saja yang pernah menulis surat untuk Hinata.

.

_Dear Hinata,_

_Kau menyukai hadiah ulang tahunmu dariku?_

_Aku yang memilihnya sendiri._

_Aku sengaja menyertakan kartu ucapan bergambar dandelion agar kau ingat kepadaku dan tetap percaya bahwa asa yang kau gantungkan setinggi langit akan terkabul._

_Jangan biarkan belenggu menghentikan harapanmu._

_Di sini, aku juga terus berharap agar dapat segera bertemu denganmu lagi…_

_Datangnya musim semi tinggal menghitung hari, tapi tidak akan menyenangkan jika aku meniup kelopak dandelion seorang diri._

_Jaga dirimu baik-baik._

_Salam,_

_Sasuke._

.

Sebuah nama terucap tanpa suara dari bibir Hinata yang bergerak lemah. Berkali-kali ia mengulang bacaan yang sama, mencoba memunculkan kembali ingatannya yang mungkin terkubur waktu. Tulisan tangan yang digoreskan menggunakan tinta hitam itu memang tidak asing bagi Hinata, namun sebelumnya ia merasa belum pernah membaca isinya.

"Kapan?" lirih Hinata, "Kapan Sasuke mengirimkannya?" Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca setelah menyadari bahwa tidak ada penunjuk waktu di surat yang dipegangnya, karena lubang yang ditimbulkan api berada tepat di posisi tanggal penulisan surat.

Air matanya mulai menetes ketika ia membuka satu lagi lipatan kertas yang terlihat lebih kotor dengan tinta yang hampir luntur.

.

_Dear Hinata,_

_Kali ini, aku akan menceritakan pengalaman pertamaku yang turut serta dalam kegiatan sosial bersama ibuku._

_Kemarin, untuk pertama kalinya Ibu mengajakku ke rumah sakit. Tak perlu kujelaskan, pasti kau sudah membayangkan bagaimana isi rumah sakit. Tentu saja penuh dengan orang sakit, selain dokter dan perawat._

_Andai kau ikut denganku, pasti kau akan menangis. Aku tahu kau tidak akan tega melihat anak-anak seusia kita yang seharusnya bermain dengan riang gembira bersama teman-temannya, terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit dalam keadaan kurus dan pucat. Pasti kau juga akan meneteskan air mata ketika melihat mereka yang lebih muda daripada kita, harus bergantung pada kursi roda untuk pergi mencari suasana baru di taman rumah sakit._

_Kalau aku terlahir sebagai seorang perempuan, pasti aku bisa meluapkan emosiku dan menangis dengan bebas. Hei, jangan berpikiran aneh setelah membaca kalimatku sebelum ini. Aku selalu bangga dilahirkan sebagai seorang laki-laki karena aku memiliki harapan untuk melindungimu._

_Kau tahu ksatria pelindung? Kata Itachi, seperti Papa yang selalu melindungi Mama. Itu keren, bukan?_

_Aku akan menjadi ksatria pelindungmu…_

_Aku bersumpah._

.

Hinata tidak bisa membaca lanjutan dari surat yang dipegangnya karena tinta tampak melebur bersama air yang sepertinya sudah lama membasahi kertas. Kali ini ia tidak bisa menahan isak lirih maupun menghentikan air matanya yang menuruni kedua pipinya. Hanabi yang di sampingnya hanya sesekali menepuk pundaknya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Merasa sudah sedikit tenang daripada sebelumnya, Hinata melanjutkan membuka satu lagi lipatan kertas dengan pandangan buram karena terhalangi air yang kembali berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

.

_Dear Hinata,_

_Apa kau baik-baik saja?_

_Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengirimkan surat kepadaku lagi? Kau juga tidak pernah membalas surat-surat yang kukirimkan kepadamu selama beberapa tahun terakhir._

_Aku berharap tidak membuat kesalahan kepadamu._

_Aku masih bersedia menjadi tempat curahan hatimu._

_Aku dengar, ibu tirimu sudah pulang ke rumah ayahmu. Apa itu berarti kau dan teman-temanmu sudah bebas bersuara dan mengeluarkan pendapat? Aku selalu berdoa untuk kebaikanmu._

_Kau tahu, aku merindukanmu._

_Sangat merindukanmu…_

_With lo_

_Sasu_

.

Isakan yang keluar dari mulut Hinata terdengar lebih memilukan dibandingkan sebelumnya. Ia harus menutup mulutnya dengan menggunakan tangan agar tidak ada yang merasa terganggu karena tangisannya.

"Padahal aku tidak pernah lupa untuk mengirimkan surat kepadanya," lirih Hinata disertai isakan pelan, "Kenapa?"

Pandangannya kembali buram dan beberapa tetes air matanya semakin melunturkan beberapa huruf yang sebelumnya sudah melebur bersama zat cair.

_With_

_Sas_

"Sasuke…" panggil Hinata lirih dan berkali-kali, seolah menjadi mantra yang akan mendatangkan sang pemilik nama ke hadapannya.

.

.

.

**Thursday, May 05, 2011**

_**My thanks to each of you for taking the time to read and review…**_


	4. Surprise

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Nice Young Lady © Haruno Aoi**

**Character: Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha**

**Genre: Drama, Western**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO**

.

.

.

**N** I** C** E . **Y** O **U** N **G** . L **A** D **Y**

.

.

.

Di ruang makan megah dengan meja luas bertaplak kain warna putih gading, Sasuke duduk seorang diri di kursi yang terletak di salah satu ujung meja. Ia hampir menyelesaikan sarapannya yang terdiri dari sup dan roti. Tak jauh darinya, berdiri seorang pelayan kepercayaannya—Kabuto Yakushi—yang selalu terlihat mengenakan kacamata. Setelah mengelap mulutnya, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima surat kabar edisi terbaru yang diangsurkan oleh Kabuto. Sasuke menyeringai setelah melihat _headline_ _London Press_ di tangannya.

"Itachi pasti tersenyum mengejek bila menyaksikan riuhnya tepuk tangan masyarakat yang ditujukan kepada pihak kepolisian," Sasuke membuka pembicaraan sambil melipat kembali surat kabar di tangannya, kemudian meletakkannya di meja.

Kabuto yang masih berdiri di sampingnya, tersenyum simpul sebelum menanggapi, "Menurut saya, _Mister_ Itachi bisa tertawa di balik topinya ketika mendengar pujian dan tepuk tangan meriah yang sebenarnya salah sasaran tersebut."

Sasuke kembali menyeringai. Sebelum bangkit dan meninggalkan ruang makan, ia menambahkan, "Mungkin kau benar. Dulu, aku sering melihatnya tertawa."

Di belakang Sasuke, Kabuto setia mengikuti dengan tetap mempertahankan senyum lebarnya. Ia kembali mengeluarkan suaranya ketika melewati koridor berkarpet merah, "Bukankah pelacur yang dibunuh di terowongan perumahan kumuh adalah wanita yang pernah Anda temui?"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke tanpa menghentikan langkahnya menuju ruang pribadinya, "Sayang sekali, aku tidak mampu membawanya masuk ke kalangan masyarakat terhormat."

"Apa boleh buat, _Master_," balas Kabuto seraya tersenyum, "Anda sudah berusaha."

Sasuke menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak kepada orang lain, terkhusus kepada para pelacur yang pernah ditemuinya. Ia tidak bermaksud menjanjikan keagungan dan kekayaan kalangan bangsawan kepada para pelacur. Ia hanya mencoba membantu kakaknya untuk melatih mereka menjadi pribadi yang lebih memiliki kehormatan di mata para bangsawan, walaupun hanya sanggup menawarkan profesi sebagai pembantu rumah tangga. Setidaknya ia dapat sedikit meringankan beban pikiran para pendeta dan wanita lajang yang semakin khawatir dengan meningkatnya jumlah para pelacur serta praktik prostitusi.

Dengan tetap mempertahankan langkah tenangnya, Sasuke berjalan memasuki ruangan kerja di kediamannya. Setelah Sasuke menduduki kursinya yang membelakangi jendela kaca, Kabuto membukakan laporan operasional pabrik yang harus diperiksa olehnya sebagai pemilik.

"Apa yang dikatakan Hanare?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari laporan yang tengah diperiksanya.

"Salah seorang pelayan kediaman Hyuuga mengatakan padanya kalau _Lady_ Hinata sudah pulang ke kediaman ini, seharusnya."

Gerakan tangan kanan Sasuke yang hampir meraih pena bulu terhenti seketika. Ia menarik kembali tangannya dan menumpukan dahinya pada kepalan tangannya—yang sikunya menumpu pada meja.

"Kurasa, aku tahu tempat tujuannya," lirih Sasuke dengan mata terpejam.

"Anda akan menyusul _Lady_ Hinata?"

"Entahlah," gumam Sasuke yang kembali membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah Kabuto. "Kau sudah memberikan makan untuk Ruby?" tanyanya, yang terkesan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Sudah, _Master_," jawab Kabuto dengan hormat, "Tapi, Ruby agak rewel karena bukan _Lady_ Hinata yang memberikannya."

Ruby adalah nama kucing berambut putih panjang dan bermata merah yang dibawa Sasuke dari Persia satu bulan yang lalu. Ia sengaja membeli kucing karena ingin menjadikannya sebagai buah tangan untuk Hinata yang sudah ditinggalkannya selama lebih dari satu bulan. Sasuke masih ingat saat pertama kali mengajak Hinata melihat dunia luar, Hinata sangat ingin membawa kucing jalanan untuk dirawat di rumah. Namun, ayahnya tidak mungkin mengizinkannya dan hal itu memupuskan harapan Hinata. Waktu itu, Sasuke menyesal telah mengajak Hinata keluar rumah karena menyebabkannya melihat air bening yang berkumpul di pelupuk mata Hinata.

"Menurutmu, apa lebih baik jika aku melepaskannya?"

Kabuto tahu bahwa yang dibicarakan Sasuke bukan tentang kucing kesayangannya. Ia menutup laporan yang dipandang Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong, kemudian menanggapi dengan suara pelan, "Apa Anda rela bila _Lady_ Hinata menjadi istri dari pria yang mengagungkan pemisahan ruang antara laki-laki dan perempuan? Atau mungkin, penjual _muffin_?"

"Sepertinya dia akan merasa lebih nyaman jika aku tetap menjadi sahabatnya," balas Sasuke seraya tersenyum miring, "Lagipula, penjual _muffin_ juga tidak terlalu buruk karena mampu membuatnya tertawa lepas."

Tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke, kucing gemuknya berlari melewati kolong meja dan melompat ke pangkuannya. Sasuke sedikit tersentak ketika secara mendadak merasakan berat badan Ruby di kedua pahanya. Sesaat kemudian, ia tersenyum tipis sambil membelai Ruby karena merasa sedikit terhibur melihat Ruby melingkarkan tubuh dan bersikap manja kepadanya.

"Kupikir dia tidak bodoh dan dapat mengetahui makna dari kalung berliontin batu _ruby_ semerah darah yang kuberikan kepadanya," gumam Sasuke sambil berdiri dan berjalan mendekati jendela kaca, dengan Ruby dalam gendongannya. Dari jendela luas itu, ia bisa melihat beberapa kereta kuda yang mengangkut bahan pangan menuju pintu dapur kediamannya.

"Kalau batu _ruby_ sudah tidak bisa diharapkan, sebaiknya Anda mengungkapkannya secara langsung."

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang membelai Ruby. Ia memandang pantulan samar wajahnya di kaca dan sedikit menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Dia tidak harus memberikannya kepada wanita lain bila menolak perasaanku, bukan? Seperti pendapatmu, cukup katakan meski hanya dengan sepatah kata dan aku akan langsung mundur," ujarnya dengan suara berat.

Bukannya tidak bisa membalas, tapi Kabuto memang tidak berniat untuk mengganggu majikannya yang tampak sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia memilih diam dan menunggu hingga Sasuke yang berdiri membelakanginya kembali melibatkannya dalam perbincangan.

"Apa kau merasa terganggu ketika aku menjadi banyak bicara?"

"Saya malah bersyukur," balas Kabuto cepat diikuti senyum simpulnya.

"Lain kali ingatkan aku untuk tidak terlalu banyak bicara."

"Saya akan pura-pura lupa." Kabuto semakin melebarkan senyumnya karena melihat pantulan Sasuke yang menarik sudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

Seperti beberapa hari terakhir, sore ini pun Sasuke menjalani terapi untuk tangan kirinya yang cedera. Karena sudah hampir pulih sepenuhnya, dokternya hanya memberikan terapi ringan. Sebenarnya ia merasa sudah tidak membutuhkan terapi untuk tangan kirinya, tapi Kabuto tetap memanggil dokter kepercayaan keluarga Uchiha karena ingin memastikan bahwa majikannya memang benar-benar sembuh total.

"Kau puas?" desis Sasuke sambil melirik Kabuto yang setia mendampinginya.

Kabuto tersenyum lebar sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang sedikit miring. "Saya akan menyiapkan teh untuk Anda dan dokter Tsunade," ujarnya seraya membungkuk singkat dan meninggalkan ruangan santai Sasuke.

Dokter wanita berambut pirang yang sedang membereskan peralatan medisnya hanya tersenyum melihat wajah cemberut Sasuke. Ia memang sudah menjadi dokter kepercayaan keluarga Sasuke sejak dua puluh tahun yang lalu, jadi ia tidak heran melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang sering ditunjukkan kepadanya ketika ia datang untuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutin maupun pengobatan. Setelah menutup tas hitamnya, ia menduduki kursi di seberang tempat duduk Sasuke dan membuka percakapan, "Kau tidak berubah."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke tak acuh dengan ekspresi datar.

Tsunade menyeringai, kemudian menambahkan, "Aku bersyukur kau tidak tumbuh menjadi bangsawan yang menomorsatukan kaummu di atas kaum wanita, sehingga dokter wanita sepertiku masih bisa berguna."

"Tanpa wanita, aku tidak bisa lahir ke dunia."

Tsunade malah tertawa hingga membuat Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia mengibaskan tangan kanannya setelah tawanya berhenti dan langsung bersuara lagi, "Sepertinya aku salah bila mengira tidak ada perubahan pada dirimu, padahal kau sudah berani memukul seorang wanita."

Sasuke menarik satu sudut bibirnya sebelum sorot matanya menajam dan membalas ucapan Tsunade, "_Earl_ Hyuuga tidak mungkin menerimaku sebagai menantunya jika aku menjadi pribadi yang lembek."

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Tsunade sembari tersenyum miring, "Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika memukulnya?" Sebenarnya Tsunade tidak membutuhkan jawaban dari mulut Sasuke. Ia juga tidak berharap akan mendapat tanggapan dari Sasuke, apalagi setelah laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan itu memalingkan wajahnya. "Menurutmu, mengapa yang ditanyakan istrimu malah keadaan lengan kirimu, bukan memar di kedua kakinya saat aku memeriksa perkembangan kesehatannya?"

Pandangan tajam Sasuke kembali terpusat kepada Tsunade. Detik berikutnya, seringai mengejek menghiasi wajahnya. "Wanita terhormat seperti dirinya tidak akan mau memiliki suami yang cacat," ujarnya sinis.

Perbincangan antara Sasuke dan Tsunade terpotong oleh kedatangan Kabuto beserta seorang pelayan wanita yang mendorong troli. Kabuto menyajikan masing-masing satu cangkir berisi cairan yang mengepulkan uap beraroma menenangkan untuk Sasuke dan Tsunade, tidak lupa makanan ringan sebagai teman teh hangat. Ia membungkuk sambil menyunggingkan senyum sebelum kembali meninggalkan Sasuke berdua dengan Tsunade.

"Dia bertanya kepadaku, apa memungkinkan untuk melakukan perjalanan jauh dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu?" Tsunade meminum tehnya setelah mengatakannya, sambil menunggu respon dari Sasuke. Karena Sasuke hanya diam, ia meletakkan cangkirnya di meja dan melanjutkan, "Kukira kau akan menemaninya, jadi aku memberikan izin kepadanya."

"Kalau kau memperbolehkannya pergi ke kota York, berarti keadaannya sudah membaik," sahut Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

"Tapi, aku jadi merasa cemas," ujar Tsunade, "Apalagi jika mengingat kondisinya yang sedang berbadan dua. Karena itu, aku tidak bisa memberikan obat untuknya dan aku juga melarangnya mengkonsumsi pil sembarangan." Tsunade tidak bisa untuk mengabaikan keterkejutan Sasuke. Ia tersenyum maklum melihat kedua mata Sasuke yang tampak lebih membulat dari sebelumnya. "Reaksi yang kau tunjukkan sangat berbeda dengan istrimu. Sepertinya dia sudah menyadarinya sejak jauh hari," imbuhnya tenang.

.

.

.

Hinata yang masih berada di kota York merasa ragu untuk kembali ke London. Setelah membaca beberapa surat dari Sasuke yang dulu tidak pernah disampaikan kepadanya, ada keinginan kuat untuk pulang ke kediamannya. Namun, pada waktu yang sama Hinata tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menampakkan diri di hadapan Sasuke. Hinata jadi berpikir bahwa sikap dingin Sasuke yang sering ditunjukkan kepadanya karena ia tidak pernah membalas surat-surat yang dikirimkan oleh Sasuke selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Tapi, selama itu bukan hanya Sasuke yang rajin mengirimkan surat dan menanyakan keadaan, Hinata juga melakukannya. Mengingat surat terakhir yang dibacanya, Hinata menduga kalau surat yang dikirimkannya untuk Sasuke juga tidak tersampaikan.

Saat ini di hadapan Hinata tampak lukisan perahu besar yang tengah berlayar di tengah lautan dan diombang-ambingkan oleh badai, namun perhatian Hinata tidak terfokus padanya. Ia teringat surat-surat dari Sasuke dan seketika membuatnya ingin menangis. Entah berapa lembar kertas berhiaskan tulisan tangan Sasuke yang sudah menjadi abu dan semua itu belum pernah dibacanya.

Apa saja yang pernah dituliskan oleh Sasuke? Apa saja yang ingin dibagi Sasuke dengannya? Hinata selalu bertanya-tanya, namun tidak sanggup menemukan jawabannya seorang diri.

"Kau tampak kurang sehat."

Lamunan Hinata dibuyarkan oleh suara pria berambut hitam dan berkulit putih pucat yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Ia menoleh sambil tersenyum singkat sebelum mengembalikan pandangannya ke lukisan. "Aku akan mengamati lukisan yang lain, Sai," ujarnya sambil berjalan menghampiri lukisan lain yang dipajang. Tak tahu mengapa, kali ini Hinata hanya merasakan kehampaan ketika melihat karya Sai yang biasanya sanggup menggetarkan hatinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan _Madam_ Mei Terumii? Maksudku, _Madam_ Mei Hyuuga," senyum lebar disunggingkan Sai seusai menanyakannya, "Selama beberapa minggu terakhir, hanya putrinya yang rutin datang ke sini."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tahu siapa putri ibu tirinya yang dimaksud oleh Sai, yang jelas bukan dirinya atau Hanabi. "_Madam _Mei sedang mengandung, jadi Papa melarangnya melakukan perjalanan jauh," jawabnya diikuti senyum paksa.

"Berarti kau akan memiliki adik lagi? Wow, selamat."

"Terima kasih."

Setelah Sai berpamitan untuk menemui pengunjung lainnya, Hinata meneruskan langkahnya menuju tembok yang ditutupi tirai merah dan luput dari perhatian pengunjung lain. Tiga tahun yang lalu, galeri Sai memang belum seluas sekarang dan Hinata belum pernah menemukan tembok yang tertutupi tirai. Karena penasaran, Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk menyingkapkan tirainya dan melihat apa yang disembunyikan di baliknya.

Mata Hinata terbelalak dan mulutnya menggumamkan kata tanpa sadar setelah melihat gambar seorang perempuan yang tertawa lepas sambil mendekap rangkaian bunga berwarna biru muda menggunakan tangan kirinya, "Ino?"

Hinata seolah tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. Ia masih menatap lekat lukisan perempuan bergaun biru muda dan berambut pirang yang duduk di rerumputan hijau tersebut. Kalau dugaan Hinata memang benar, perempuan bernama Ino itu sedang berada di padang bunga saat lukisan dibuat. Ekspresi Ino terlihat alami dan tidak dibuat-buat layaknya model yang menerima upah. Sepertinya Ino merasa nyaman berada di depan pelukisnya. Tangan kanannya yang berjari lentik tampak sedang menyingkapkan sedikit rambut panjangnya yang hampir menutupi wajah karena melambai tertiup angin yang cukup kencang. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa merinding dan berdebar-debar hanya karena menatap lukisan tersebut.

"_Forget me not_," gumam Hinata saat membaca tulisan tangan di atas tanda tangan Sai yang digoreskan di salah satu pojok bawah lukisan.

"Hinata."

Hinata tersentak mendengar suara Sai yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Maafkan atas kelancanganku, Sai," ucapnya dengan tergagap sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sai malah melebarkan senyumnya dan berujar lembut, "Tidak apa-apa." Ia mengikat tirai merah di kedua sisi bingkai luas lukisan Ino, kemudian menatap kedua mata biru Ino yang seolah membalas tatapan mata hitamnya. "Kau mengenalnya?" tanyanya pelan tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Dia…" lirih Hinata tanpa berani melihat ke arah Sai, "…kakak iparku."

Senyum yang biasanya selalu menghiasi wajah Sai, kini memudar dengan perlahan. Tatapannya berubah kosong dan lidahnya seolah bertulang.

.

.

.

**Monday, May 16, 2011**

_**My thanks to each of you for taking the time to read and review…**_


	5. Hunch

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Nice Young Lady © Haruno Aoi**

**Character: Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha**

**Genre: Drama, Western**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO**

.

.

.

**N** I** C** E . **Y** O **U** N **G** . L **A** D **Y**

.

.

.

Menjelang jam sarapan, Kabuto memasuki kamar tidur Sasuke yang masih gelap. Setahunya, tidur hingga menjelang siang bukanlah kebiasaan Sasuke—kecuali pada saat-saat tertentu yang dapat dimakluminya. Ia menghentikan troli yang didorongnya di dekat tempat tidur, kemudian menyiapkan perlengkapan mandi untuk Sasuke. Karena melihat Sasuke masih nyenyak dalam tidur setelah kembalinya dari kamar mandi, ia membuka dan mengikat tirai beludru warna krem yang semula menghalangi masuknya cahaya matahari ke kamar. Ketika Kabuto melihat tidur Sasuke terusik karena ulahnya, ia menuangkan teh hangat dari teko ke cangkir. Kabuto memberikan secangkir teh untuk Sasuke setelah pria—pemuda—berusia delapan belas tahun itu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Sebelum Sasuke menikah dengan Hinata, Kabuto adalah pelayan yang bertanggung jawab atas segala keperluan Sasuke dari bangun tidur di pagi hari hingga terlelap kembali di malam harinya. Setelah Sasuke menikah, Kabuto tidak pernah mengerjakan tugas rutinnya lagi—kecuali selama beberapa hari terakhir. Ia mengerti kalau kamar tidur Sasuke selalu dikunci rapat ketika Hinata berada di rumah. Meskipun hanya ditutup, Kabuto maupun pelayan lainnya tidak memiliki keberanian untuk memasuki kamar tidur majikannya jika tanpa diminta oleh yang bersangkutan. Namun saat Hinata pergi keluar kota seperti sekarang, Sasuke sangat jarang mengunci pintu kamarnya. Karena itu, Kabuto merasa harus kembali melaksanakan pekerjaan sebagaimana mestinya.

"Anda mendapatkan telegram dari _Mister_ Hatake," Kabuto berkata sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

Sasuke masih menyesap tehnya sampai beberapa kali lagi sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya yang bernada datar dan terdengar sedikit serak, "Apa isinya?"

"_Mister_ Hatake menyarankan agar Anda keluar dari organisasi yang didirikan oleh _Mister_ Itachi," jawabnya hormat seraya menerima cangkir yang diangsurkan oleh Sasuke dan meletakkannya di atas troli. "Beberapa warga East End sudah mengetahui identitas Anda," lanjut Kabuto dengan mimik khawatir, "Untungnya belum ada yang mengetahui marga Anda yang sebenarnya."

Walaupun terlihat tidak mau tahu, sebenarnya Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Kabuto. Dengan wajah minim ekspresi, Sasuke menyingkapkan selimut tebalnya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Ia masih butuh beberapa menit lagi untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya sebelum bangkit, kepalanya pusing karena kurang tidur. Tadi malam, sosok Hinata yang sedang menangis selalu membayanginya ketika ia mencoba menutup mata. Bahkan beberapa kali siluet Hinata seolah mengeluarkannya secara paksa dari alam mimpi, sehingga sudah lebih dari sekali Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Setelah mengkonsumsi obat tidur dalam dosis kecil, barulah ia mampu terlelap—tiga jam sebelum matahari menampakkan diri. Karena itu, tidak mengherankan jika pagi ini tampak lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

Entah mengapa sejak semalam sampai saat ini Sasuke merasakan firasat yang kurang baik. Ia benar-benar gelisah walaupun masih menunjukkan ketenangan luar biasa. Dadanya berdebar-debar karena jantungnya memacu lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Pagi ini, telapak tangannya juga dingin meskipun suhu udara di musim semi terasa hangat. Mungkinkah efek dari obat tidur yang sudah ditelannya?

"Salah seorang pria dari golongan pecinta sesama jenis telah menuduh Anda mencemarkan nama baiknya," imbuh Kabuto tanpa mengetahui apa yang ada dalam benak majikannya, "Tuduhannya yang terdengar dibuat-buat tersebut juga mendapatkan dukungan dari para pelacur yang menentang aksi Anda, selain dari komunitasnya sendiri."

Sasuke menyeringai, tampak seperti menahan tawa. Ia sudah beberapa kali menghadapi masalah serupa karena disebabkan oleh orang-orang yang sama. Namun, mereka memiliki batas lelah dan akan berhenti dengan sendirinya tanpa ada tanggapan darinya.

Kabuto tersenyum lebar, lalu menambahkan, "Kalau Anda masih belum menyerah, maka mereka akan menuntut ke pengadilan."

"Cih, lagi-lagi gertakan sambal," desis Sasuke sinis seraya menarik satu sudut bibirnya.

"Saya juga berpikir begitu," sahut Kabuto tenang. Sesaat kemudian, ekspresinya berubah tegang sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi, ada juga kabar beredar di daerah East End yang menyatakan bahwa Anda adalah pelaku pembunuhan pelacur berambut merah di terowongan perumahan kumuh. Temannya yang berprofesi sama bersaksi bahwa dia dibunuh karena menolak tawaran Anda."

Sekali lagi Sasuke menyeringai seraya mendecih pelan. Ia berdiri dan langsung menuju kamar mandinya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Setelah memastikan kalau Anda menghabiskan sarapan, saya akan pergi memesankan tiket kereta api."

.

.

.

Hinata dan Sai sedang berjalan berdampingan di pasar yang tidak jauh dari York City Wall dan stasiun kereta api. Selain itu pasar kota York juga tidak jauh dari galeri Sai, sehingga Sai tidak menolak ketika Hinata menawarkan untuk berjalan kaki. Sai hanya ingin mengantarkan Hinata menemui teman mereka yang menjual buah dan sayur di pasar. Saat masih menjadi murid asrama, Hinata pernah dihukum ibu tirinya yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah Asrama Puteri karena membalas sapaan pemuda pengantar buah yang sampai sekarang menjadi temannya. Pemuda itu secara rutin mengantarkan buah dan sayur pesanan asrama dengan menggunakan gerobak, sementara orang tuanya berjualan di pasar. Jadi, Hinata sering bertemu dengannya seusai sarapan atau ketika mengunjungi galeri Sai bersama teman-teman asramanya.

Sebenarnya sejak kemarin Hinata khawatir melihat Sai yang lebih banyak diam daripada biasanya. Ia menduga bahwa perubahan sikap Sai terhadapnya berhubungan dengan kakak iparnya; Ino. Hinata belum memiliki keberanian untuk bertanya mengenai hubungan antara Sai dengan Ino. Sejujurnya ia sangat penasaran, namun ia merasa tidak berhak mencampuri urusan pribadi Sai—kecuali jika Sai dengan senang hati bercerita kepadanya.

Tentang Ino, Hinata tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Pertama kali Hinata bertemu wanita berambut pirang itu, setelah ia pulang ke kediaman Hyuuga tiga bulan yang lalu. Kata Neji, Ino adalah mantan pelacur yang bertobat dan menjadi pembantu kediaman keluarga Hyuuga setelah bergabung dengan organisasi yang dipimpin oleh temannya. Dari sedikit informasi yang diketahui Hinata mengenai Ino, ada fakta yang sangat mengejutkannya dan membuatnya terpaksa percaya; Ino memenangkan hati dari satu-satunya saudara laki-laki yang dimilikinya. Beberapa hari berikutnya Hinata harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Neji tidak dapat menghadiri upacara pernikahannya, setelah ayahnya mengeluarkan Neji secara tidak terhormat dari kediaman Hyuuga.

Karena melamun, Hinata sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan saat Sai menarik lengannya. Bahkan, payung kecilnya yang berenda terjatuh tanpa pertahanan darinya. Ia tersenyum setelah menyadari maksud baik dari tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Sai. Andai Sai membiarkannya tetap berjalan pada jalur sebelumnya, kereta kuda yang melaju di depannya pasti telah menyerempet bahu kanannya. Mungkin selain kecelakaan fisik, Hinata juga akan mendapatkan olokan dari kusir yang merasa bahwa laju keretanya terhambat. Ia semakin melebarkan senyumnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tulus ketika Sai mengambilkan payungnya yang kotor karena jatuh di tanah becek.

"Kuperhatikan, sejak kemarin kau sering melamun," Sai berkata sambil melipatkan payung Hinata yang sepertinya tidak akan digunakan lagi oleh pemiliknya.

"Aku masih sedikit lelah karena perjalanan dari London," balas Hinata riang, "Karena itu, terkadang aku jadi kurang fokus."

"Seharusnya tadi kau tidak mengusulkan untuk berjalan kaki," sahut Sai sembari tersenyum.

Hinata turut menyunggingkan senyum dan kembali melangkahkan kaki bersebelahan dengan Sai. Sesaat kemudian, ia menerima payungnya yang diangsurkan oleh Sai tanpa membukanya kembali. Beruntung ia masih mengenakan topi bundar, yang bisa melindunginya dari terik matahari menjelang waktu siang.

Setelah sekitar sepuluh meter berjalan, toko yang menjadi tujuan Hinata dan Sai sudah berada di depan mata. Pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang melayani pelanggannya—teman mereka—belum menyadari kedatangan keduanya. Hinata dan Sai saling berpandangan sambil tersenyum, kemudian masing-masing dari mereka memposisikan diri di depan toko buah dan sayur tersebut.

"Hinata! Sai!" seru Kiba Inuzuka setelah melihat dua temannya sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Ia segera menyelesaikan urusannya dengan konsumen, kemudian memanggil adik laki-lakinya agar menggantikannya menjaga toko. Tanpa sungkan, Kiba menarik lengan Hinata dan Sai agar masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang berdiri di belakang toko.

"Hinata, kudengar kau sudah menikah," Kiba mengawali perbincangan sambil mempersilahkan Hinata dan Sai untuk menduduki sofa yang ada di ruang tamunya yang sempit. Ia merasa kurang puas karena hanya mendapatkan jawaban berupa anggukan pelan dari Hinata. "Konohamaru, ambilkan buah persik dan apel!" teriak Kiba ke arah jendela dekat pintu depan yang terhubung dengan toko buah. Ternyata ia belum lupa akan buah kesukaan teman-temannya.

Tidak lama kemudian sosok pemuda berambut coklat seperti Kiba masuk ke dalam rumah dengan membawa sekeranjang buah persik serta apel merah yang bersih dan ranum. Setelah meletakkan keranjang penuh itu di meja depan sofa, Konohamaru mengambilkan pisau kecil dari dapur beserta tiga piring kecil dan menyerahkannya pada Kiba. Ia segera meninggalkan rumahnya setelah memberikan senyum lebar khas miliknya kepada Hinata dan Sai.

"Kau tidak akan dicambuk lagi gara-gara menerima buah persik dariku, bukan?"

Hinata terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kiba. Dengan cemas, ia menoleh ke arah Sai dan mendapati pria berkulit pucat itu memandang bingung ke arahnya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud, Kiba?" balas Hinata dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Apa kau bermaksud melindungi ibu dan kakak tirimu?" sahut Kiba dengan raut wajah serius yang jarang ditunjukkannya, "Bukan aku saja yang pernah merasa bersalah terhadapmu, Konohamaru juga menyesal setelah mengajak adikmu bicara ketika ia mengantarkan susu ke dapur asrama."

Hinata berusaha menjaga sikap tenangnya dan tetap menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya. Selama ini ia belum pernah menceritakan masalah pribadinya kepada teman-temannya, kecuali pada lembar demi lembar kertas yang akan dikirimkannya ke London; kepada Sasuke. Ia tidak mengira bahwa Kiba mengetahui tentang hukuman yang berlaku di dalam asrama.

Karena canggung dengan keadaan yang masih hening, Hinata berinisiatif mengambil pisau kecil di meja dan mulai mengupas satu buah persik yang tampak menggiurkan. Entah karena kurang hati-hati atau karena melamun untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, jari telunjuk serta ibu jari tangan kiri Hinata tergores pisau buah yang dipegangnya, sehingga membuat Kiba dan Sai membeku untuk sejenak. Hinata merintih pelan, lalu meletakkan buah persik yang belum selesai dikupas beserta pisaunya di meja. Ketika Hinata hendak membersihkan darah yang keluar menggunakan sapu tangannya, Sai menahan tangannya dan dengan dagu menunjuk Kiba yang tampak kalang kabut mencari kotak obat. Hinata hanya menurut dan mengangguk pelan.

Saat Kiba kembali dengan kotak obat dan Sai membantunya membersihkan luka di jarinya menggunakan kapas yang dibasahi dengan alkohol, Hinata merasakan perih yang tidak terpusat pada lukanya, melainkan pada dadanya—rasa nyeri tepat di jantungnya. Perasaan takut, cemas, dan sedih secara mendadak bercampur menjadi satu. "Sasuke…" gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kabuto, Sasuke pergi mendatangi perumahan kumuh dan padat penduduk di daerah East End. Ia sudah membuat janji kepada seorang pelacur yang berniat bergabung dengan organisasi yang diketuai oleh kakak laki-lakinya; Itachi. Kali ini Sasuke hanya bertugas mengantarkan pelacur tersebut ke daerah perumahan masyarakat kelas menengah, tempat bangunan milik Itachi berdiri. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa pelacur yang sudah memiliki niat untuk bertobat segera mendapatkan pelatihan di organisasi yang dibentuk oleh Itachi—yang sebenarnya dicetuskan oleh wanita yang dikasihi Itachi.

Karena padat penduduk, hanya ada gang sempit di daerah perumahan kumuh. Sasuke memang tidak berharap akan menemukan jalan lebar, sehingga ia selalu turun dari kereta kuda sebelum melewati gerbang yang membatasi perumahan masyarakat kelas menengah dengan perumahan masyarakat kelas bawah. Karena itu, sekarang ia harus berjalan di gang sempit yang sepi dan berbau busuk dengan jangkauan pandangan mata yang tidak dapat maksimal karena udara dicemari oleh asap dari cerobong rumah-rumah serta asap hitam dari pandai besi. Tanah yang dipijaknya juga becek dan bercampur kotoran karena buruknya pengaturan sanitasi, sehingga mengotori sepatu pantofelnya yang semula bersih mengkilat.

Di tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan bersikap waspada. Ia menengok ke belakang karena merasa dibuntuti oleh lebih dari satu orang. Sasuke harus memicingkan matanya agar dapat melihat di tengah udara berasap. Ketika asap tebal mulai mengabur karena tertiup angin, Sasuke tidak menemukan sosok selain dirinya sendiri. Namun ia yakin bahwa pendengarannya tidak mungkin salah. Sebelum menghentikan langkahnya, ia mendengar suara genangan air yang dipijak beberapa kali. Jika memang ada orang yang berniat merampoknya, ia menduga kalau mereka akan mudah menyembunyikan diri di balik celah-celah rumah penduduk.

Sasuke menyeringai setelah mengingat pakaiannya yang tidak terlalu mencolok jika dikenakan di tengah-tengah masyarakat kelas bawah—walaupun masih terbilang rapi dan bersih. Jadi, sepertinya perampok tidak mungkin tertarik kepadanya, apalagi ia tidak membawa sesuatu yang berharga selain nyawanya sendiri.

Setelah sekali lagi memicingkan mata ke sekelilingnya, Sasuke meneruskan perjalanannya dengan semakin melebarkan langkahnya. Ia harus membawa wanita yang akan dijemputnya sebelum malam tiba—sebelum gang sempit yang menjadi jalan satu-satunya untuk pulang tampak lebih gelap karena tidak memiliki penerangan selain cahaya dari bulan.

Tidak lebih dari sepuluh meter berjalan, Sasuke kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Kali ini suara derap langkah kaki beberapa orang sangat jelas terdengar. Dengan cepat Sasuke membalikkan badan dan seketika menghindar ketika salah satu pria hendak memukulnya dengan balok kayu. Asap tebal benar-benar membatasi pandangannya, sehingga ia tidak mengetahui secara pasti jumlah orang yang sedang mengepungnya. Ia hanya bisa mengandalkan telinganya serta hembusan angin, di tengah asap yang menyelimuti layaknya kabut hitam.

Dengan mengandalkan kaki dan tangannya, dalam satu menit Sasuke sudah berhasil menjatuhkan dua orang. Suara balok yang beradu dengan tanah menandakan bahwa orang ketiga juga sudah terjatuh dan tidak mampu berdiri. Ia harus berterima kasih kepada kakak iparnya; Neji yang merupakan seorang dokter, karena mengajarkan kepadanya mengenai titik-titik saraf di tubuh manusia. Ternyata dengan pengalamannya belajar bersama Neji sangat mendukung kemampuan bela dirinya yang ia pelajari dari Itachi. Ia cukup melumpuhkan lawan dengan beberapa totokan di beberapa titik saraf, tanpa menimbulkan luka fatal.

Karena lengah ketika melawan pria di depannya, punggung Sasuke dihantam keras menggunakan balok kayu oleh seseorang dari belakang. Ia hampir tersungkur ke depan jika salah seorang tidak menahannya dari depan. Namun Sasuke sama sekali belum bisa bernapas lega karena tiba-tiba merasakan kekuatan besar yang menahan kedua tangannya di belakang.

"Kalian terlalu lama bermain-main," sebuah suara berat dari pria berbadan kekar dan tinggi yang sedang memiting kedua lengan Sasuke di belakang, "Lakukan sekarang."

Mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar ketika sesuatu yang tajam digunakan untuk menikam perutnya.

.

.

.

**Friday, May 20, 2011**

_**My thanks to each of you for taking the time to read and review…**_


	6. Rebellion

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Nice Young Lady © Haruno Aoi**

**Character: Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha**

**Genre: Drama, Western**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO**

.

.

.

**N** I** C** E . **Y** O **U** N **G** . L **A** D **Y**

.

.

.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Sasuke bersandar di tembok salah satu rumah penduduk sambil mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Tangan kanannya tampak menekan lembut perut bagian kirinya yang belum berhenti mengeluarkan darah segar. Ia belum mengetahui motif dari penyerangan yang dilakukan kepadanya beberapa saat lalu. Sepertinya beberapa pria itu tidak berniat melakukan perampokan karena mereka langsung bergegas pergi setelah menikam perutnya lebih dari sekali.

"Sial," Sasuke mendesis pelan disertai ringisan saat melihat telapak tangan kanannya yang berlumuran darah.

Perlahan Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Tujuannya bukan gerbang pemisah antara perumahan kumuh dengan perumahan masyarakat kelas menengah, melainkan sebuah tempat di mana seorang pelacur sedang menunggunya. Sangat disayangkan jika ia pergi ke arah berlawanan karena saat ini ia sudah berada tidak jauh dari tujuannya semula.

Sambil merayapkan tangan kirinya ke tembok, Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya yang sedikit tersendat. Napasnya terputus-putus dan mantel gelap yang dikenakannya tampak basah di bagian perut kirinya. Berulang kali Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya yang hampir menutup dengan sendirinya. Ia merasa sangat lelah dan mengantuk, apalagi ditambah rasa pedih pada matanya yang ditimbulkan asap yang menyelimuti gang sempit perumahan padat penduduk yang dilaluinya. Bibirnya terlihat membiru dan langkahnya semakin memendek seiring berjalannya waktu. Sejenak ia menghentikan langkahnya karena rasa perih yang lebih menjadi-jadi dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Di saat Sasuke merasa sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi, seseorang menangkap tubuhnya yang limbung sehingga ia tidak terjatuh ke tanah becek bercampur kotoran. Ia masih belum kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya ketika suara yang tak asing memanggilnya berulang kali, "_Master_! Bertahanlah, _Master_!"

Sasuke kembali membuka kedua matanya dan berusaha berdiri dengan tegak. Dalam keadaan kedua mata setengah terbuka, ia sedikit mendorong Kabuto yang masih menyangga tubuhnya. Setelah berhasil berdiri menggunakan kedua kakinya lagi, ia mencoba untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Namun, tidak sulit bagi Kabuto untuk menghentikannya yang hampir pingsan.

"Mengapa Anda terus membahayakan diri sendiri?" Kabuto bicara dengan suara meninggi, "Saya sudah menyuruh orang untuk memastikan bahwa pelacur yang melakukan kesepakatan dengan Anda hanya dimanfaatkan sebagai umpan."

Kabuto memapah Sasuke yang mulai bernapas dengan lemah. Kini tuannya itu tidak memberontak lagi dan mulai menurut ketika dibawa menuju tempat kereta kudanya diparkirkan. Kekhawatiran yang dirasakan Kabuto berubah menjadi rasa takut ketika telapak tangan Sasuke yang mulai dingin menyentuh permukaan kulit tangannya. Pandangan Kabuto berubah sayu saat melihat mantel gelap Sasuke yang basah dikarenakan darah.

"Bertahanlah," bisik Kabuto lagi, "Jangan biarkan anak Anda tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang seorang ayah. Lagipula, _Lady_ Hinata masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi janda."

"Cih," Sasuke mendecih pelan seraya tersenyum miring.

Kabuto sangat mengerti, di balik keangkuhan yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke sebagai seorang bangsawan, bagaimanapun saat ini Sasuke hanyalah seorang remaja berusia delapan belas tahun yang terkadang masih labil dan kurang pertimbangan dalam bertindak. Seharusnya ia bisa melindungi Sasuke yang diincar banyak golongan yang mengancam keselamatan sejak memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan organisasi pemberdayaan perempuan—pelacur—yang juga beranggotakan dirinya. Seperti kali ini, ia jadi merasa kalau Sasuke terluka karena kesalahannya—disebabkan oleh kelengahannya dalam menjaga Sasuke.

Kereta kuda sudah di depan mata ketika Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia pasti sudah tersungkur ke depan jika Kabuto tidak menahan pinggangnya. Karena membungkuk, tetesan darahnya yang menembus tebalnya mantel langsung membasahi tanah di depan ujung sepatu pantofelnya. Pada saat yang sama Kabuto berusaha menegakkan kembali tubuh Sasuke dan menggendongnya menuju kereta kuda.

Kabuto bisa mendengar gumaman lirih Sasuke sebelum kesadaran majikannya itu sepenuhnya menghilang, "Hinata…"

.

.

.

Setelah menikmati sarapan yang dihidangkan ke kamar hotelnya, Hinata kembali memandang pantulannya di cermin tinggi. Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya Hinata melihat tubuhnya dari samping, sehingga pandangannya terpusat pada bagian perutnya yang mulai tidak rata. Senyumnya mengembang ketika tangannya meraba dan mengelus perutnya dengan lembut. Beruntunglah Hinata karena janin yang sudah mendiami rahimnya selama hampir tiga bulan tidak rewel—jauh dari kecemasan Neji yang menyaksikan secara langsung bagaimana Ino mengalami mual dan muntah dengan hebatnya ketika mengandung seorang bayi perempuan.

Sebagai calon ibu, terkadang Hinata menebak-nebak kalau yang dikandungnya adalah bayi laki-laki—entah mengapa ia merasa sangat yakin, apalagi setelah mengetahui pengalaman Ino. Ia jadi berdebar-debar mengingat ada kehidupan di dalam perutnya. Detak jantungnya semakin berpacu cepat saat memikirkan ayah dari calon bayi yang tengah dikandungnya. Tidak lama kemudian, rona merah mewarnai pipinya—reaksi yang selama dua bulan terakhir jarang ia perlihatkan kepada suaminya, yang seharusnya menjadi laki-laki pertama yang mengetahui tentang kehamilannya. Sayangnya ia belum mengatakan apapun kepada sang calon ayah yang menanamkan benih ke dalam rahimnya, padahal ia sudah menyadari adanya nyawa lain di tubuhnya sejak satu bulan yang lalu.

Hinata sudah memutuskan untuk kembali ke London. Sebelum pulang ia berniat mengunjungi Hanabi di asrama, sekaligus untuk mencari tahu mengenai alasan ibu dan kakak tirinya memperlakukannya dengan kurang baik. Ia meraih topi bundarnya yang berwarna ungu muda—yang senada dengan gaun berendanya—dan berhiaskan pita sewarna gading gajah. Setelah itu, ia keluar dari kamarnya bersamaan dengan pelayan hotel yang membawakan kopernya menuju kereta kuda yang sudah menunggunya. Seusai melakukan _check out_, Hinata langsung menghampiri kereta kuda yang parkir di halaman hotel.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk tiba di asrama karena hotel tempat Hinata menginap terletak di dekat Sekolah Asrama Puteri. Kusir beserta kereta kuda yang ditumpanginya menunggu di depan gerbang tinggi asrama selama Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam bangunan tua tersebut. Hinata disambut kakak tirinya ketika kakinya menginjak lantai bagian dalam gedung asrama. Ia bergegas menuju kamar Hanabi setelah sang kakak mempersilahkannya disertai senyum anggun yang menjadi ciri khas perempuan berambut coklat tersebut.

Pelukan hangat yang erat dan lama mengawali pertemuan antara kakak beradik berdarah Hyuuga. Dalam hatinya, Hinata merasa sangat senang sekaligus lega mengingat adiknya akan lulus dari Sekolah Asrama Puteri. Itu berarti, tidak lama lagi ia bisa lebih mudah menemui Hanabi karena adiknya yang berambut coklat panjang itu akan segera menetap di London.

"Terima kasih," bisik Hinata tulus, mengingat Hanabi telah mengubah persepsinya mengenai perubahan sikap Sasuke.

"Aku juga berterima kasih kepadamu," balas Hanabi. Ia tersenyum tipis setelah melepaskan pelukannya. "Waktu itu, aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih untuk gaun dan kalung yang kau kirimkan kepadaku," imbuhnya.

Kening Hinata sedikit mengernyit. "Gaun dan kalung?" tanyanya bingung.

"Gaun untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Papa dua bulan lalu." Hanabi jadi berpikir kalau Hinata mudah sekali melupakan suatu peristiwa atau kejadian, padahal belum sampai bertahun-tahun.

"Aku masih ingat kalau aku memberikan gaun untukmu agar kau pakai pada ulang tahun Papa," sela Hinata seolah dapat membaca isi benak Hanabi, "Tapi, aku tidak ingat telah memasukkan kalung."

"Awalnya aku merasa aneh karena kau memberikan kalung berliontin batu _ruby_," ujar Hanabi pelan dan sedikit ragu, "Setahuku, itu lambang cinta. Aku tahu kalau kau bodoh, jadi aku tetap menerimanya dan memakainya di hari ulang tahun Papa."

Hanabi memudarkan senyum yang semula mengembang di bibirnya. Ia sempat mengira bahwa Hinata pasti akan tertawa kecil, atau paling tidak, tersenyum karena mendengar candaannya. Namun, yang dilihatnya adalah ekspresi tak terbaca Hinata, sehingga membuatnya bungkam dan takut untuk menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya.

"Ruby?" gumam Hinata. Tak tahu mengapa, ia jadi teringat kucing putih berbadan gemuk dan bermata merah yang dibawakan Sasuke dari Persia. "Seingatku, Sasuke berubah sejak pulang dari pesta ulang tahun Papa," lirihnya, "Sikap Sasuke semakin dingin, seolah tidak mau berdekatan denganku sampai pulang dari Persia satu bulan lalu. Padahal aku merasa sangat rindu karena tidak melihatnya selama lebih kurang sebulan lamanya. Kerinduanku selama bertahun-tahun juga belum sepenuhnya terobati."

Hinata berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Hanabi masih setia mendengarkan segala keluh kesah yang dicurahkan Hinata kepadanya.

"Meskipun kian hari sikapnya tidak sedingin seperti sebelum pergi ke Persia, tapi aku malah mengimbanginya hingga menimbulkan pertengkaran," Hinata masih melanjutkan untuk mengurangi beban pikirannya, agar ia terjauh dari _stress_—yang ia ketahui tidak akan berpengaruh baik bagi janin yang tengah dikandungnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk berselisih dengannya, aku hanya terbawa suasana hatiku yang menjadi mudah berubah…"

Hanabi kembali memberikan pelukan setelah melihat air mata yang menuruni kedua pipi Hinata.

.

.

.

Saat jam makan siang, Hinata cepat-cepat menuruni tangga yang membawanya ke lantai dasar gedung asrama. Dalam genggamannya ada kalung emas putih berliontin batu _ruby_ yang diserahkan oleh Hanabi kepadanya. Misinya setelah pulang ke London adalah berbicara empat mata dengan suaminya. Ia harus mengetahui alasan Sasuke bersikap dingin kepadanya. Jika memang disebabkan oleh kalung yang kini ia masukkan ke dalam tas kecilnya, maka ia harus mencari tahu mengenai pelaku yang mengancam keharmonisan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Karena itu, sekarang Hinata menyelinap ke dalam ruangan Kepala Sekolah yang tidak dikunci di saat penghuninya sedang menikmati santap siang bersama para murid.

Ruangan yang lantainya dilapisi permadani Turki itu terlihat terang karena ada jendela kaca yang luas dengan tirai merah terikat ke sisi kanan dan kirinya. Tidak bermaksud menimbulkan suara, Hinata menutup pintu dengan perlahan. Tujuan utamanya adalah meja kerja di dekat perapian yang memiliki banyak laci dan beberapa dokumen menumpuk di atasnya. Saat tidak sengaja melihat beberapa cambuk rotan yang diletakkan di atas tungku perapian, tanpa pertimbangan Hinata langsung memasukkan semuanya ke dalam api yang sedang membara. Kemudian, ia berjongkok untuk membuka satu per satu dari laci meja kayu berpelitur yang sudah ada sejak ia menjadi murid di sana.

Ketika membuka laci paling bawah, Hinata terbelalak melihat amplop berwarna usang yang bertuliskan nama suaminya beserta alamat kediaman Uchiha. Dengan tidak sabar, Hinata membuka amplop tersebut dan hanya mendapatkan kekecewaan karena tidak menemukan apapun di dalamnya. Ia masih mengorek isi laci tersebut, tapi hasilnya nihil—tidak ada amplop-amplop lainnya maupun kertas-kertas berhiaskan tulisan tangan Sasuke yang sangat ia harapkan—hingga membuatnya ingin menangis pada saat itu juga.

Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk menangis, Hinata menyadari itu. Waktu yang dimilikinya untuk menemukan apa yang ia cari tidak tersisa banyak. Ia membuka laci lainnya—di atasnya, lalu laci di ujung lain dari meja. Hinata menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang mengaduk isi laci—yang dipenuhi kertas—setelah menemukan sebuah kalung perak berliontin hati yang berbahan sama. Dadanya berdebar-debar ketika tangannya bergerak untuk membuka liontin berbentuk hati tersebut.

Mata Hinata seketika terbelalak melihat dua foto hitam putih yang menghiasi sisi dalam liontin. Ada foto ibu tirinya dan di sisi lainnya memuat foto seorang pria yang dikenalnya. Meskipun gambar tak berwarna itu menampilkan refleksi wajah yang terlihat jauh lebih muda, tapi Hinata tetap mengenali mereka. Ia menebak foto-foto itu diambil beberapa tahun yang lalu—mungkin sebelum ia lahir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Sentakan bernada geram itu membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget dan seketika bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya. Ia gemetaran dan refleks menyembunyikan barang temuannya di belakang tubuh. "Tenten…" gumamnya dengan suara bergetar menahan rasa takut.

Perempuan berambut coklat dan disanggul itu berjalan mendekati Hinata dengan ekspresi marah. Hinata yang menyadari keselamatan dirinya terancam, segera menjauh sehingga ia berdiri pada sisi meja yang berlainan dengan Tenten.

"Pengecut," desis Tenten diikuti tarikan satu sudut bibirnya.

Tenten dan Hinata seperti dua bocah berteman akrab yang sedang bermain kucing-kucingan. Saat Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke samping kiri, Tenten juga akan berjalan ke sisi yang sama sehingga jaraknya dengan Hinata semakin dekat—begitupun sebaliknya.

"Kembalikan," perintah Tenten dengan nada datar, gigi-giginya saling menekan dan matanya melotot tajam.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia terus mencoba mendekati pintu, sayangnya Tenten tidak memberikan celah sedikitpun. Ia menelan ludahnya secara paksa dengan mata membelalak ngeri menyadari Tenten berjalan cepat ke arahnya dan menangkap salah satu lengannya. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan Tenten. Tangannya yang bebas meraih sanggulan belakang Tenten hingga rambut coklat panjang dan sedikit bergelombang itu tergerai—Hinata berharap agar tindakannya membuat Tenten lengah dan melepaskannya. Namun sebaliknya, Tenten malah mengeratkan genggamannya di pergelangan tangan kanan Hinata.

Mengingat teknik bela diri yang pernah ia pelajari dari sebuah buku, Hinata sedikit memutar lengan dalam cengkeraman Tenten dan menariknya dengan cepat. Ia sedikit bernapas lega karena berhasil melepaskan diri dari Tenten. Tak ingin membuang lebih banyak waktu, ia mendorong Tenten yang masih terkejut hingga akhirnya ia berhasil membuat Tenten tersungkur.

Ini saatnya untuk kabur, Hinata memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan berlari menuju pintu yang setengah terbuka. Namun, bukan hal baik yang akan terjadi jika Tenten yang masih belum bangkit menarik kaki Hinata dengan cepat hingga membuatnya jatuh tengkurap.

.

.

.

**Tuesday, May 31, 2011**

_**My thanks to each of you for taking the time to read and review…**_


	7. Revenge

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Nice Young Lady © Haruno Aoi**

**Character: Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha**

**Genre: Drama, Western**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO**

.

.

.

**N** I** C** E . **Y** O **U** N **G** . L **A** D **Y**

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidur panjangnya setelah pulih dari pengaruh bius yang diberikan dokter sebelum menjahit luka di perutnya. Matanya masih setengah terbuka kala telinganya mendengar suara berisik yang ditimbulkan roda kecil yang menggelinding di lantai. Kalau tidak salah, baru saja ia juga mendengar suara langkah beberapa kaki yang semakin menjauh diikuti debaman pelan dari pintu yang ditutup. Ia belum tahu pasti di mana ia berada saat ini. Yang ia tahu, matanya terasa lengket dan susah untuk dibuka.

Sayup-sayup, indera pendengarannya menangkap suara alas kaki yang beradu dengan lantai keramik dan terdengar semakin jelas seiring kembalinya kesadarannya. Ia mencoba membuka matanya lebih lebar. Pemandangan pertama yang ditangkap kedua matanya adalah langit-langit ruangan yang terkena bias cahaya remang-remang. Setelah membuka mata sepenuhnya, ia dapat melihat dua lampu kuning yang seolah terbungkus kelopak bunga berbahan kaca bening dan menempel di dinding yang tegak lurus dengan posisi berbaringnya. Sekarang ia dapat memastikan bahwa ia tidak sedang berada di kamar tidurnya.

Mencoba menggerakkan bola matanya, Sasuke menangkap tubuh tegap seorang pria yang tidak asing baginya. Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, pandangan matanya tidak lepas dari pria berpakaian rapi yang masih berdiri tegak di samping ranjangnya.

"Mengapa kau masih di sini?" desis Sasuke dengan rahang saling menekan, "Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menjemputnya?" Ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya dengan nada yang lebih tinggi karena harus menahan rasa nyeri dari bagian perutnya.

"Saya tidak bisa meninggalkan Anda seorang sendiri, _Master_," balas Kabuto seraya tersenyum. Ia sama sekali tidak gentar mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari majikannya.

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti bayi," gumam Sasuke setengah menggerutu.

"Kalau begitu, Anda harus mampu menjaga diri sendiri," Kabuto kembali menanggapi tanpa rasa takut. Lengkungan bibir tipisnya semakin lebar saat melihat tuannya tampak kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas ucapannya.

"Cih," Sasuke mendecih sembari menyeringai dan membuang muka.

Sasuke mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada Kabuto ketika pelayannya itu mendekatinya sambil memberikan isyarat agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Kabuto menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya sendiri sambil melirik ke arah pintu. Keduanya sama-sama menajamkan pendengaran mereka saat suara dari seseorang mampu menembus tebalnya tembok.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu melihat anakmu sekarat?"

Sepertinya Sasuke tidak merasa asing dengan suara wanita yang terdengar sinis itu. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat di mana ia dapat menemukan wanita dengan suara yang sama. Ketika ia merasa yakin telah mengetahui pemilik suara, ia mendapatkan sebuah anggukan dari Kabuto.

"Mau apa dia ke sini?" bisik Sasuke yang hanya mendapatkan gelengan kepala dari pelayannya.

"Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama ketika menyuruhku membunuh putrimu yang bahkan belum melihat dunia?"

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Sasuke menjadi sangat penasaran. "Siapa yang menjadi lawan bicaranya?" gumamnya lirih.

Kabuto kembali meletakkan telunjuk tangan kanannya di depan bibir. Ia sadar bahwa kali ini Sasuke bukannya tidak mengetahui sosok yang sedari tadi belum mengeluarkan suara, majikannya itu hanya merasa belum yakin. Sampai akhirnya mata Sasuke lebih membulat dan lagi-lagi anggukan kepala Kabuto semakin menambah keyakinannya.

"_Madam_ Mei?" Sasuke dan Kabuto merasa sangat yakin kalau pemilik suara lembut ini adalah Mikoto Uchiha, "Ah, terima kasih telah menyempatkan datang."

"Aku mewakili suamiku membesuk menantunya."

Beberapa detik berikutnya, Sasuke melihat pintu kayu berdaun dua di ruangannya terbuka. Ia hanya memandang dingin ke arah pria paruh baya dan seorang wanita berambut coklat muda yang memasuki ruangannya. Namun, tatapannya melembut kala mengalihkan pandangan kepada wanita berkulit putih dan berambut biru gelap yang memandangnya dengan khawatir.

.

.

.

Mengingat banyak yang mengancam keselamatan Sasuke, Kabuto selalu mendampingi Sasuke selama di rumah sakit. Ia bahkan melakukan penundaan untuk menjemput Hinata di kota York, meskipun kemarin ia mendapatkan telegram dari Sai—yang sebenarnya ditujukan kepada Sasuke. Telegram yang saat ini disimpan Kabuto dengan baik, tanpa memberitahukan isinya kepada Sasuke. Mungkin kalau ia memutuskan untuk membacakan isi telegram tersebut di depan Sasuke, dapat dipastikan bahwa majikannya itu akan langsung mengutusnya untuk membelikan tiket kereta api ke kota York.

Karena Sasuke sudah pulang ke kediamannya, maka ia tidak menerima alasan Kabuto lagi untuk menunda menjemput Hinata. Setibanya di kediamannya, ia mengutus Kabuto dan Hanare—pelayan pribadi Hinata—untuk melakukan perjalanan ke kota York. Sasuke tidak memperbolehkan keduanya kembali ke London dengan tangan kosong; Hinata harus pulang bersama mereka, bagaimanapun caranya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, Hinata memang sudah memutuskan untuk pulang ke London. Jika beberapa hari sebelumnya Hinata tidak dirawat di rumah sakit, pasti sekarang ia sudah menemani Sasuke di kediamannya.

Setibanya di kota York, Kabuto dan Hanare langsung menumpangi kereta kuda yang membawa mereka ke rumah sakit yang tercantum di telegram yang dikirimkan oleh Sai. Sebenarnya rasa bersalah menyusupi hati keduanya karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengetahui kondisi kesehatan Hinata—dan calon anaknya—saat ini. Ternyata senyuman Hinata sudah menyambut Kabuto dan Hanare ketika mereka menginjakkan kaki di depan bangunan rumah sakit. Kecemasan keduanya berubah menjadi kelegaan dan kebahagiaan karena yang pertama kali mereka lihat bukanlah tubuh Hinata yang sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit.

Hanare dan Hanabi membantu Hinata menuruni tangga teras rumah sakit. Dengan perlahan pula, Hinata naik ke kereta kuda yang sudah disiapkan untuknya. Ia satu kereta kuda dengan Hanabi yang ingin mengantarkan kepulangannya ke London. Yakumo—pendamping Hanabi—menumpangi kereta kuda yang sama dengan Hanare serta Kabuto, dan memimpin di barisan depan untuk meninggalkan bangunan rumah sakit berlantai tiga dan memiliki banyak jendela kaca tersebut. Paling belakang, kereta kuda yang ditumpangi Sai, Kiba, dan Konohamaru melaju mengikuti kereta kuda di depannya untuk menuju stasiun kereta api yang dapat dilihat dari atas bangunan York City Wall.

Kabuto dan Hanare sudah memesankan gerbong kereta api kelas satu untuk Hinata. Sebelum Hinata memasuki gerbong, ia berbincang sejenak dengan Hanabi serta teman-teman yang sudah menemaninya selama menginap di rumah sakit.

"Kami akan membuat Tenten merasa tidak betah menjadi Kepala Sekolah Asrama Puteri," ujar Hanabi sembari melirik Yakumo, "Harus ada yang meneruskan pemberontakan yang kau lakukan. Aku yakin kalau teman-teman asrama tidak keberatan untuk segera beraksi."

Hinata hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapinya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa terhadap kakak tirinya yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan calon bayinya. Meskipun Tenten tampak membencinya, ia dapat melihat wajah cemas dan rasa bersalah Tenten ketika mengetahui bahwa ia tengah mengandung saat terjatuh. Ia tahu kalau waktu itu Tenten tidak sengaja telah membuatnya jatuh tengkurap. Ia juga tahu kalau Tenten baru mengetahui tentang kehamilannya setelah ia mengeluhkan rasa nyeri pada perutnya. Setidaknya sekarang ia mengetahui penyebab ibu dan kakak tirinya memiliki rasa benci kepadanya. Ia jadi berpikir bahwa selama ini ibu tirinya hanya ingin memanfaatkan ayahnya. Namun, sekali lagi ia tidak dapat bertindak jika ayahnya begitu menyayangi ibu tirinya.

"Kami akan membantumu, _Lady_ Hanabi," celetuk Konohamaru seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Eh, siapa yang kau maksud dengan kami?" sahut Kiba pura-pura tidak terima.

Untuk sejenak, tawa pelan mereka membaur dengan keramaian di stasiun. Hinata berbalik dan berjalan menuju gerbongnya setelah memeluk Hanabi dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada teman-temannya. Baru satu kaki yang melewati pintu gerbong, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang karena mendengar suara Sai.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk kakak iparmu…" Sai berkata setengah berteriak agar suaranya dapat terdengar di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang mulai berlalu-lalang di antara tempatnya berdiri dengan posisi Hinata saat ini, "…_forget me not_."

Sebelum kembali melangkah, Hinata mengangguk pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyum simpul. Ia jadi teringat lukisan Ino yang terpajang dengan istimewa di galeri Sai. Setahunya, selain menjadi judul lukisan Sai, _forget me not_ adalah nama bunga yang memiliki kelopak berwarna biru muda. Seingatnya, rangkaian bunga yang didekap Ino dalam lukisan Sai adalah salah satu jenis bunga _forget me not_; bunga yang melambangkan kesetiaan dan cinta abadi.

.

.

.

Pada pagi hari berikutnya, Hinata beserta Kabuto dan Hanare sudah menumpangi kereta kuda menuju kediaman pasangan baru Uchiha. Semakin mendekati kediamannya, Hinata teringat sesuatu yang masih disimpannya di tas tangan. Ia mengeluarkan kalung perak berliontin hati dan menyerahkannya kepada Kabuto yang duduk di hadapannya. Sepertinya Tenten lupa merebutnya kembali karena Hanabi serta beberapa penghuni asrama tiba-tiba mendatangi tempat kejadian perkara dan langsung membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit.

"Apa aku boleh menunjukkannya kepada Sasuke?" Hinata bertanya saat Kabuto membuka liontin yang memuat foto dua orang di dalamnya.

"Tentu, _Mistress_. _Lord_ Sasuke sudah mengetahui semuanya," balas Kabuto sembari tersenyum dan mengembalikannya kepada Hinata.

Hinata termenung dengan pandangan ke luar jendela. Ia memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sasuke setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa di masa lalu ayahnya memiliki hubungan spesial dengan ibu tirinya. "Sejauh mana yang diketahui oleh Sasuke?" tanyanya pelan sambil mengembalikan perhatian ke Kabuto.

"Sepertinya lebih jauh dari yang Anda ketahui," jawab Kabuto. Karena mendadak diliputi rasa canggung, ia memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan, "Saya merasa bersalah karena tidak memberitahu _Lord_ Sasuke mengenai isi telegram yang dikirimkan _Mister_ Sai."

Hinata tersenyum lembut seraya mengeluarkan suaranya, "Itu lebih baik." Ia meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di perut, kemudian menambahkan, "Lagipula, kami sudah sehat."

"Syukurlah…" ucap Hanare diikuti senyum bahagia. Ia duduk di sebelah Kabuto yang juga terlihat lega mendengar ucapan Hinata.

Tidak terasa, kereta kuda sudah berhenti di depan _mansion_ berlantai dua. Hinata turun dari kereta dengan hati-hati. Entah mengapa secara mendadak ia menjadi berdebar-debar saat kembali menginjakkan kedua kakinya di kediamannya. Perlahan, ia menaiki tangga dengan Hanare yang selalu berjalan di sebelahnya. Pintu berdaun dua yang menjadi pintu utama sudah terbuka lebar untuknya. Ia meminta kepada Kabuto agar para pelayan tidak memberitahu Sasuke mengenai kepulangannya, karena itu mereka semua hanya menyunggingkan senyum untuk menyambut kepulangan Hinata.

Menurut informasi yang didapatkannya dari salah satu _maid_, saat ini Sasuke sedang menikmati santap paginya di ruang makan. Dengan senyum yang terukir di bibir, Hinata berjalan pelan menuju ruang makan yang berada tidak jauh dari kamar tidurnya. Setelah menutup pelan pintu berdaun dua ruang makan, ia dapat melihat Sasuke yang menduduki kursi bersandaran tinggi yang membelakangi arah kedatangannya. Ia mengusahakan agar langkah kakinya tidak dapat terdengar. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bersalah karena sering membiarkan Sasuke makan seorang diri. Pasti kesepian jika menyantap makanan tanpa ada yang menemani. Padahal meja makan dan kursinya masih cukup untuk digunakan lebih dari sepuluh orang.

Tak ingin rencananya untuk mengejutkan Sasuke menjadi gagal, Hinata langsung mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke saat berdiri di samping suaminya itu. "Kelihatannya enak…" bisiknya.

Awalnya Sasuke terlihat terkejut, hingga ia menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang memotong roti. "Hn," gumamnya setelah mengembalikan ekspresi tenangnya dan melanjutkan mengunyah makanan yang berada dalam mulutnya. Entah mengapa ia menjadi tidak berani untuk menoleh atau hanya sekedar melirik Hinata.

"Apa benar kau yang memberiku kalung berliontin batu _ruby_?" tanya Hinata dengan semangat.

"Bukankah itu sudah lama?" Sasuke membalas dengan tenang setelah menelan isi mulutnya.

"Setahuku yang warnanya semerah darah adalah _ruby_ yang paling mahal. Mengapa memilih batu _ruby_? Mengapa bukan permata lainnya?"

"Siapa kau?" kali ini Sasuke berbicara sambil menatap kedua mata Hinata, "Baru datang sudah cerewet." Karena merasa jarak antara wajahnya dengan Hinata terlalu dekat, ia mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan. Tak tahu mengapa, melihat senyum Hinata membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakannya; debaran yang terlalu kencang hingga ia pernah berpikir bahwa dadanya akan retak.

"Kau mencintaiku?" Hinata berbisik dengan nada menggoda disertai senyum ceria. Ia menambah godaan untuk Sasuke dengan mengeratkan pelukan kedua lengannya. "Kau mencintaiku?" ulangnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti karena melihat warna merah samar di pipi putih Sasuke. "Sejak kapan?"

Sasuke berdeham pelan, lalu meraih gelas yang berisi susu. Ia meminumnya sedikit tanpa memedulikan kekangan kedua tangan Hinata di lehernya. "Kau mau aku ajak ke padang dandelion?" tanyanya santai.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan…" rengek Hinata.

"Besok, mau?"

Sasuke langsung melihat ke arah Hinata setelah pelukan di lehernya dilepas. Ia mengernyit karena melihat wajah cemberut Hinata yang sedang merajuk. Tanpa pamit, Hinata berjalan meninggalkannya yang masih menduduki kursinya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mau menemui Ruby," jawab Hinata sinis tanpa berbalik, "Pasti hanya Ruby yang merindukanku."

"Kau marah?" Sasuke sedikit meninggikan _volume_ suaranya karena saat ini Hinata sudah mencapai pintu, sedangkan ia masih berdiri di samping kursi makannya.

Hinata berbalik tanpa melepaskan tangannya yang sudah menggenggam _handle_ pintu. "Tidak marah lagi kalau kau memberiku bunga _forget me not_," ujarnya tak acuh.

"Jangan minta yang aneh-aneh," tutur Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata, "Itu bunga langka."

"Aku tidak mau tahu," sahut Hinata ketus.

Hinata tidak jadi membuka pintu karena tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. "Selamat datang," bisiknya lirih sembari mengeratkan pelukannya di sekitar leher Hinata.

"Aku pulang…" balas Hinata dengan gugup.

.

.

.

**Wednesday, June 22, 2011**

_**My thanks to each of you for taking the time to read and review…**_


	8. Retaliation

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Nice Young Lady © Haruno Aoi**

**Character: Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha**

**Genre: Drama, Western**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO**

.

.

.

**N** I** C** E . **Y** O **U** N **G** . L **A** D **Y**

.

.

.

Pagi ini, suasana di ruang makan kediaman pasangan muda Uchiha terasa lebih hangat dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya. Walaupun tidak ada perbincangan selama menyantap hidangan, senyum yang mengembang atau wajah yang cerah sudah mampu menciptakan rasa nyaman di dalam hati. Tidak ada lagi ekspresi kaku dan sorot mata tajam mengintimidasi. Sasuke sudah tidak bersikap dingin, merupakan suatu perubahan yang sangat dinantikan oleh Hinata. Ia merasa bahwa sedikit demi sedikit kepribadian Sasuke bisa menjadi seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu; saat Sasuke menjadi teman sepermainannya.

Hinata akan mengatakan kalau Sasuke benar-benar telah kembali, hanya jika suaminya itu sudah mampu tersenyum kepadanya dalam banyak kesempatan. Nyatanya, setelah kepulangannya, Hinata baru dua kali mendapatkan senyuman tipis dari Sasuke. Ia dapat menghitungnya karena saking jarangnya melihat senyum Sasuke, itu pun tidak selebar senyuman Sai, Kiba, atau Naruto. Namun, dari semua senyum lebar yang pernah dilihatnya, hanya senyum Sasuke yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya.

Dilihatnya Sasuke sudah mengelap bibir, Hinata segera menyelesaikan makannya. Sambil menyuapkan sup ke mulutnya, Hinata melirik Sasuke yang sedang membaca surat kabar edisi hari ini. Bagaimanapun ia sudah tidak boleh menyamakan Sasuke dengan bocah berumur delapan tahun, atau menginginkan Sasuke kembali seperti dulu. Saat ini Sasuke sudah dewasa, telah menjadi suaminya, dan akan segera menjadi seorang ayah. Mengingat kenyataan itu, kedua pipi Hinata menampakkan rona merah samar.

"Kenapa?"

Hinata yang sedang mengelap bibirnya hanya menggeleng cepat sambil berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti sedang menahan sesuatu," Sasuke berkata sambil melipat surat kabar dan meletakkannya di meja makan. "Apa kau merasa mual?" tanyanya ragu, "Ingin muntah?"

Hinata kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mendekati Sasuke yang mulai berdiri dan mengungkapkan keinginannya, "Hari ini jangan pergi ke pabrik."

"Hn, aku memang tidak ingin ke sana," balas Sasuke dengan tenang.

Wajah Hinata tampak lebih sumringah dan senyumnya mengembang. "Kalau begitu, temani aku jalan-jalan," pintanya sembari perlahan melingkarkan tangannya di lengan kekar Sasuke, "Dan, tolong katakan pada pekerjamu untuk membawakan sepatu ukuran anak-anak sebanyak yang kuminta waktu itu." Ia sedikit menengadah ketika berbicara agar bisa memandang wajah Sasuke yang memang lebih tinggi darinya.

Sasuke yang cerdas langsung mengerti mengenai maksud dari permintaan Hinata. "Kau mau mengajakku ke panti asuhan yang biasanya kau datangi?"

Anggukan semangat Hinata mengawali langkah pendek keduanya meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Selain untuk melakukan kunjungan, aku hendak ke sana karena mendadak ingin makan _muffin_," ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum simpul.

"Aku bisa menyuruh koki untuk membuatkannya."

"Tapi, aku ingin makan _muffin_ buatan seseorang yang kau panggil pemuda berambut pirang."

"Bilang saja kalau kau ingin menemuinya," sahut Sasuke sinis diikuti senyum miringnya.

Hinata malah mengeratkan pelukan kedua tangannya di lengan kiri Sasuke dan mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap suaminya tersebut. Senyumnya semakin lebar, yang disebabkan reaksi Sasuke yang terlihat seperti cemburu kepada Naruto.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan menuju panti asuhan, Hinata lebih memilih untuk memusatkan perhatian ke luar jendela kereta kuda. Wajahnya bersemu merah tiap kali melirik Sasuke yang duduk di hadapannya. Bagaimana tidak, sejak tadi Sasuke seolah mampu menelanjanginya hanya dengan kedua mata beriris hitam kelam itu. Apalagi ditambah seringai tipis yang terpatri di paras tampan Sasuke, membuat Hinata tidak sanggup untuk berlama-lama memandang wajah Sasuke; ia terlalu terpesona.

"Kau mengikuti saranku untuk tidak mengenakan korset?"

Akhirnya Sasuke membuat Hinata tidak hanya mendengar suara derap langkah kaki kuda atau roda kereta yang menggelinding di jalanan kawasan London.

"Untuk beberapa bulan aku memang tidak akan mengenakannya," Hinata menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari keadaan di luar kereta. Ia tahu kalau ia semakin dekat dengan panti asuhan ketika kereta melewati jembatan yang sedikit melengkung. Di bawah jembatan yang pendek tersebut, mengalir sungai yang berair keruh dan beberapa itik maupun angsa milik warga sekitar tengah berenang di sana.

"Lagipula, aku tidak sedang menjalani _tight raising_ seperti di sekolah asrama…" lanjut Hinata seraya menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "…saling berlomba mempercantik diri dengan mengecilkan pinggang." Kali ini Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap dua bola mata Sasuke yang penuh dengan pesona. "Aku sudah melewati masa itu, di mana _Madam_ Mei akan lebih mengencangkan ikatan tali korsetku bila ukuran pinggangku belum sesuai dengan standar yang telah ditetapkannya," imbuhnya.

Sasuke lebih melebarkan seringainya kala melihat pipi Hinata yang masih merona. "Perutmu jadi melar," godanya.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk membuktikan ucapan Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia sudah menyadari akan perubahan pada tubuhnya, tapi entah mengapa ia jadi malu bila yang mengatakannya adalah Sasuke. "Itu…" ucapnya terbata sambil meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di perut, seperti ingin menutupinya dari pandangan Sasuke, "…karena sudah tiga bulan." Ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya, bibirnya sedikit bergetar karena menahan berbagai macam emosi yang mendadak bercampur aduk. "Kau tidak suka?"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Sebaliknya, aku sangat menyukainya," jawabnya cepat membuat Hinata kembali merona. "Kau terlihat lebih seksi," ujar Sasuke dengan nada bisikan menggoda setengah bercanda, "Sering-seringlah mengandung anakku."

Hinata melemparkan topi biru muda di tangannya hingga terjatuh di pangkuan Sasuke, setelah sebelumnya membentur dada bidang Sasuke. Wajahnya merah padam dan air bening menumpuk di pelupuknya.

Sasuke yang masih terkejut mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali. "Seharusnya kau belum lulus dari sekolah asrama," cibirnya.

Hinata malah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sasuke tahu kalau Hinata sedang menangis karena mendengar isakan lirih. Ia yang awalnya bingung, kini perlahan menduduki tempat kosong di samping kiri Hinata. Salah satu lengannya merangkul pundak mungil Hinata dan tangan lainnya mencoba membuka penghalang yang menutupi wajah Hinata.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Aku malu…" gumam Hinata sembari menutup wajahnya dan mengubah posisi duduknya dengan sedikit membelakangi Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik satu sudut bibirnya, sedikit geli melihat tingkah Hinata. "Kau menangis gara-gara malu?" ledeknya, "Hanya karena itu?"

Hinata malah menjauhkan tangan Sasuke yang semula berada di pundaknya. Ia sedikit mengambil jarak dengan tetap membelakangi Sasuke. Selama sisa perjalanan, ia mendiamkan Sasuke dan membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti.

Kereta berhenti di depan bangunan rumah sederhana berlantai dua yang di sampingnya berdiri satu rumah mungil dengan cerobong asap mengepul di atas atap. Panti asuhan tersebut tampak asri dengan adanya pepohonan hijau dan bunga matahari yang tumbuh di halaman yang sempit. Sasuke memperhatikan keadaan panti dari jendela kaca, ia belum memiliki niat untuk turun dari kereta kuda.

"Kau tidak bisa menemui anak-anak panti dengan mata sembab," tutur Sasuke sehalus yang ia bisa, berharap agar Hinata berhenti merajuk. Tapi, bicara dengan halus versi Sasuke masih tidak berbeda jauh dengan suara berintonasi datar yang biasanya ia lontarkan. "Apa kita harus menunda kunjungan?"

"Tidak boleh," balas Hinata cepat tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Sasuke, "Kau yang harus menemui mereka dan aku akan menunggu di sini."

Sasuke belum sempat menanggapi, Hinata sudah menambahkan dengan nada dingin, "Jangan membuat penghuni panti merasa takut karena melihat wajahmu yang tanpa ekspresi."

Sekali lagi Sasuke ingin mengeluarkan protes, namun Hinata kembali mendahuluinya, "Kau harus kembali dengan membawa _muffin_ dan selai _blueberry_."

"_Yes_, _my_ _Lady_."

Ketika Hinata berbalik dengan ragu-ragu, Sasuke sudah berjalan dengan langkah tenangnya menjauhi kereta kuda yang ditumpanginya, diikuti kusir yang membawakan kardus berisi sepatu-sepatu; hasil produksi pabrik Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari panti asuhan, Hinata mengajak Sasuke mendatangi kediaman Neji dan Ino. Selain untuk melepas rindu kepada kakaknya, Hinata juga ingin menyampaikan salam dari Sai yang ditujukan kepada kakak iparnya. Sesampainya di depan rumah berlantai dua yang serba putih dan tampak lebih berwarna dengan adanya bunga-bunga, kusir membukakan pintu kereta. Sasuke keluar lebih dulu seraya merapikan mantel biru tuanya yang sedikit kusut karena terlalu lama bertahan dalam posisi duduk. Setelahnya, Hinata menyusul dan menerima uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Hati-hati," kata Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum lembut dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sasuke, sementara tangan lainnya sedikit mengangkat bagian bawah gaunnya yang berwarna _baby blue_—serasi dengan topi bundar dan sepatunya yang tanpa hak. Ia menggandeng lengan Sasuke ketika berjalan mendekati pintu putih rumah Neji dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk mengetuk pintu kayu itu sebanyak tiga kali.

"Kedatangan kalian merupakan suatu kehormatan bagi kami," sambut Neji seraya tersenyum tipis.

Hinata tertawa pelan sambil menutup mulut dengan tangannya yang bersarung tangan. Ia tahu kalau kakaknya setengah bercanda karena melihat Sasuke datang bersamanya.

"Kami merasa tersanjung, Neji," balas Sasuke diikuti tarikan salah satu sudut bibirnya.

Neji mempersilahkan Hinata dan Sasuke untuk memasuki rumahnya. Mereka langsung menuju seperangkat kursi yang berada di dekat tungku perapian yang apinya menyala kecil. Hinata duduk di samping Sasuke, sedangkan Neji menduduki kursi yang hanya cukup untuk dirinya seorang. Awalnya hanya ada basa-basi untuk memperhangat suasana, hingga Neji memutuskan untuk menggantinya dengan topik yang lebih serius.

"Aku mendengar kabar dari rekan kerjaku di rumah sakit, yang menyatakan bahwa _Earl_ Hyuuga kehilangan calon bayi yang dikandung istrinya," Neji tersenyum miring seusai mengatakannya.

"Maksudmu, calon adik kita telah meninggal?" tanya Hinata tak percaya bercampur kaget. Ia melihat Sasuke untuk sejenak dan hanya menemukan wajah tenang suaminya.

"Kita?" Neji menyeringai seraya terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak pernah mengakui wanita itu sebagai pengganti Mama," ujarnya dingin, "Aku malah ingin melihat tampang _shock Earl_ Hyuuga karena kehilangan calon penerusnya, anak laki-lakinya dari wanita itu."

Hinata tidak berani menyela atau menanggapi Neji yang kelihatan sedang menahan gejolak emosi yang selama ini dipendamnya.

"Pasti menarik," imbuh Neji dengan nada sinis.

Selang beberapa menit, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara hingga pelayan kediaman Neji menyajikan teh hangat dan makanan ringan untuk mereka. Di saat berkurangnya ketegangan tersebut, Hinata meminta izin untuk menemui Ino yang menurut Neji sedang berada di kamar bayinya. Ketika Hinata menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, Sasuke dan Neji mulai membuka perbincangan ringan. Hinata tersenyum simpul melihat keakraban suami dan kakak laki-lakinya. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang bagaimana dua orang yang sama-sama irit bicara tersebut dapat menjalin hubungan layaknya saudara.

Hinata yang hampir menginjakkan kakinya di lantai dua, mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada tangga berlapis permadani yang dilaluinya. Ternyata menaiki tangga dalam keadaan berbadan dua memang lebih melelahkan dibandingkan saat membawa diri sendiri. Setelah mencapai lantai dua, ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur napasnya yang sedikit tak beraturan. Ia juga teringat nasihat dokternya yang tidak memperbolehkannya terlalu memaksakan diri agar terhindar dari kelelahan.

Setelah merasa lebih baik, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan. Kata Neji, kamar bayi Ino berada paling dekat dengan tangga. Karena itu, Hinata langsung mengetuk pintu bercat putih yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Ketika pintu dibuka dengan lebar, Hinata langsung menemukan paras cantik wanita berambut pirang dan bermata biru jernih. Sejak pertama kali melihatnya, Hinata sudah mengagumi kecantikan Ino dan ia pernah merasa heran karena wanita secantik Ino bersedia menjadi pelayan di kediaman ayahnya.

"Lama tak jumpa," sapa Ino seraya tersenyum manis.

Hinata membalas senyum Ino sembari menutup pintu dari dalam. "Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu," ujarnya pelan.

"Apa?" Ino tampak antusias sekaligus penasaran. Sesekali ia mengayunkan bayi yang hampir terlelap dalam buaiannya; bayi perempuan yang berkulit putih dan berambut hitam.

"_Forget me not_," kata Hinata _to the point_. Ia dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut Ino sebelum senyum kembali menghiasi wajah ibu muda itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino tanpa memudarkan senyumnya.

"Sai," ucap Hinata, "Dia ingin aku menyampaikannya padamu."

Gerakan tangan Ino terhenti dan ia segera meletakkan buah hatinya yang telah terlelap di tempat tidur bayi. "Kau mengenal Sai?" Ino bertanya dengan sedikit gugup dan penuh rasa tidak percaya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan tanpa kata.

Ino malah terkekeh. "Kau pasti ingin mengetahui mengapa aku meninggalkan Sai dan memilih Neji," katanya, "Sayangnya aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya kepada siapapun selain Neji."

"Aku tidak memaksa," sahut Hinata, "Tapi, aku jadi meragukan perasaanmu terhadap kakakku."

Ino tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataan Hinata. Ia menduduki kursi yang memiliki meja bundar mungil di tengahnya dan mempersilahkan Hinata untuk menggunakan tempat duduk di seberangnya.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini kepadamu," ungkap Ino dengan wajah sendu, "Selama ini, aku tidak menjadikan Neji sebagai pengganti Sai. Neji menempati ruang tersendiri di hatiku…" Ino memberikan jeda sejenak untuk mengambil napas yang menghembuskannya, "…seperti Sai, sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjaku, dan aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menjalin hubungan cinta dengannya."

"Cinta itu…" gumam Hinata, "…rumit." Ia memang tidak pernah memahami kata yang menurut orang-orang memiliki banyak definisi tersebut. Baginya, cinta lebih mudah dialami atau dirasakan daripada dijelaskan. Namun, ia tahu bahwa ia mencintai suaminya; Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Thursday, June 23, 2011**

_**My thanks to each of you for taking the time to read and review…**_


	9. Expectation

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Nice Young Lady © Haruno Aoi**

**Character: Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha**

**Genre: Drama, Western**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO**

.

.

.

**N** I** C** E . **Y** O **U** N **G** . L **A** D **Y**

.

.

.

Hinata hampir terjaga dari tidur nyenyaknya saat aroma maskulin menguar di udara. Ia berusaha mengerjapkan mata sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Matanya menutup rapat kala wajahnya disirami cahaya matahari yang menerobos jendela kaca kamarnya. Ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari arah datangnya cahaya menyilaukan itu, dan membuka mata tidak lama kemudian. Sasuke sudah tidak berbaring di sampingnya, yang berarti ia bangun kesiangan.

Masih di bawah selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya hingga ke leher, Hinata merapikan gaun tidurnya dan membetulkan ikat pinggangnya yang terurai sejak semalam. Setelah menyingkapkan selimut dengan perlahan, ia bangkit dan mulai menuruni tempat tidurnya. Telapak kakinya yang langsung bersentuhan dengan permadani berwarna krem, tidak menimbulkan suara ketika langkahnya semakin mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri membelakanginya di dekat perapian. Gaun tidur berendanya yang berwarna putih, hanya membungkus sampai setengah betisnya yang ramping. Rambut biru tuanya yang sedikit bergelombang, tergerai di belakang punggungnya; menambah keelokan paras alaminya yang tanpa polesan.

Dengan lembut, Hinata melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang suaminya. Sekarang ia menemukan pemilik aroma maskulin yang langsung menyambutnya setelah keluar dari alam mimpi. Rasa kantuk seolah kembali mendatanginya kala ia menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung hangat Sasuke yang sudah dibungkus beberapa lapis kain. "Harum sekali…" gumamnya sambil memejamkan mata, "Haruskah kau pergi ke pabrik hari ini?"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

Hinata mendesah pelan, lalu berujar manja, "Usahakan pulang lebih cepat." Ia merasakan punggung tangannya menghangat karena usapan telapak tangan Sasuke yang lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

Suara berat itu terdengar bergemuruh di telinga Hinata yang masih menempel di punggung lebar Sasuke. Dengan enggan Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan melangkah ke sebelah Sasuke. Ia sulit menemukan alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya setelah melihat benda yang saat ini berada di salah satu tangan Sasuke. "Aku…" ucapnya terbata karena gugup dan sesaat menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, "…aku merampoknya."

Sekilas, Sasuke mengernyitkan kening mendengar jawaban Hinata. Tak ingin ambil pusing, ia menarik satu sudut bibirnya dan langsung melemparkan kalung berliontin hati ke tungku perapian. Bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara benturan halus antara perak dengan kayu, ia membuat nyala api menjadi lebih besar dibandingkan sebelumnya. Ia terlihat menikmati detik demi detik terbakarnya dua foto yang menghiasi bagian dalam liontin.

"Apa aku harus berlagak seperti tidak mengetahui apapun?" Perhatian Sasuke belum beralih dari perapian, sehingga kedua bola matanya menampakkan pantulan kobaran api.

"Menutup mulut terkadang lebih baik," balas Hinata halus sembari menggenggam lembut jemari tangan kiri Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang mendadak berubah sendu, kemudian menjawab dengan suara pelan, "Sepertinya Papa sama sekali tidak tahu."

"Begitu pun dengan Mama," sahut Sasuke cepat dengan setengah menekan rahangnya, "Aku harap Mama tidak akan pernah merasakan sakit hati."

Hinata mengangguk ringan dan menyunggingkan senyum manis untuk Sasuke. Sambil menatap dua mata beriris hitam suaminya, Hinata mengutarakan keinginannya, "Sebaiknya nanti aku menemui Papa. Pasti Papa sangat sedih karena kehilangan calon putranya."

"Hn," Sasuke menggumam sambil mengecup lembut kening Hinata. "Aku akan menyuruh Hanare untuk menemanimu."

Anggukan kepala dan senyum Hinata kembali terlihat. Tarikan kedua sudut bibirnya tampak melebar kala Sasuke membungkukkan badan dan memegang pinggangnya hanya untuk mencium perutnya yang mulai tidak rata. Saat ini Hinata tertawa pelan karena Sasuke tidak hanya memberikan satu kecupan. Ia merasa sangat bahagia, bercampur geli tentu saja.

.

.

.

Hinata memasuki ruang kerja ayahnya setelah mendapatkan izin dari pelayan yang beberapa saat lalu meminta persetujuan dari sang pemilik ruangan. Ia berjalan menghampiri ayahnya yang berdiri menghadap jendela kaca besar dan membelakangi arah kedatangannya. Dapat dilihatnya meja kerja ayahnya yang berantakan, tidak seperti biasanya. Beberapa kertas menumpuk di salah satu sisi meja kayu itu, menunjukkan bahwa ayahnya mengabaikan pekerjaan dalam beberapa hari terakhir. Langkah Hinata semakin menyempit ketika ia hanya berjarak sekitar dua meter dari ayahnya. Sampai akhirnya ia menghentikan langkahnya di sebelah ayahnya, dan menyapa dengan suara pelan, "Papa…"

Hinata mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengelus lembut salah satu lengan ayahnya, mencoba memberi kekuatan untuk ayahnya yang saat ini tampak rapuh dan tidak bertenaga. Ia tersenyum lembut saat ayahnya menoleh ke arahnya, meskipun kedua mata pucat yang menatapnya belum menampakkan sinarnya. Sekarang pria berusia empat puluh tahun itu terlihat seperti membutuhkan sebuah pelukan, karena itu Hinata memberikannya tanpa diminta. Ia menangis di dada bidang ayahnya, turut merasakan duka yang dialami ayahnya. Karena sebenarnya ia juga kehilangan calon adik yang seharusnya berjenis kelamin laki-laki jika lahir dengan selamat.

"Aku kira, aku hanya akan merasakan pedihnya kehilangan ibumu…"

Pelukan Hinata makin erat setelah merasakan beberapa tetes air yang terjatuh di puncak kepalanya, apalagi ketika tubuh ayahnya bergetar karena menahan isak tangis. Keduanya masih bertahan dalam posisi berpelukan sampai tiba saat Hiashi membiarkan lengan-lengannya kembali terkulai lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Hinata menghentikan tangisnya dan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya karena sudah tidak mendengar isakan lirih ayahnya. Ia belum mengeluarkan sebutir kata pun setelahnya; ia hanya menunggu dengan sabar hingga ayahnya merasa lebih baik dan tampil tenang seperti biasanya. Selang beberapa menit, ia tertawa pelan saat ayahnya menghapuskan airmata di kedua pipinya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kata pelayan, Papa belum makan sejak pagi," ujar Hinata memulai perbincangan dengan suaranya yang sedikit serak. Ia merasa sedih, sekaligus khawatir akan kesehatan ayahnya karena menurut informasi yang didapatkannya dari pelayan kediaman Hyuuga; pola makan ayahnya tidak teratur sejak janin yang dikandung ibu tirinya dinyatakan tidak dapat dipertahankan, "Aku jadi kehilangan selera makan, padahal aku ingin makan siang di sini, bersama Papa," lanjutnya dengan nada ceria, membuat ayahnya melebarkan senyum.

"Aku tidak sudi dipelototi si bungsu Uchiha karena membiarkan istri dan calon anaknya kelaparan."

Hinata tersenyum lebar, kemudian menggandeng ayahnya menuju ruang makan. Selama perjalanan, Hinata sengaja melangkah dengan perlahan karena menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Hiashi. Setelah sepuluh tahun tinggal di asrama, baru kali ini Hinata mempunyai kesempatan untuk berbincang lama dengan ayahnya.

"Tadi aku menemui _Madam_ Mei di kamarnya," Hinata berkata sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan kanan ayahnya, "Keadaannya membaik karena dukungan dari Tenten."

Hiashi mengangguk paham. "Memang berisiko jika dia mengandung di usia tiga puluh lima tahun. Tapi setelah Neji meninggalkan kediaman ini, dia bilang tidak masalah," ujar Hiashi lirih. "Kau belum bisa menganggapnya sebagai ibumu?" tanyanya pelan, namun terkesan langsung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Aku juga masih butuh waktu…" Hinata menghentikan ucapannya untuk sejenak karena membalas senyum dari pelayan yang membukakan pintu ruang makan, "…seperti Neji dan Hanabi."

"Aku mengerti," gumam Hiashi seraya tersenyum tipis dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung tangan Hinata yang masih menggandeng lengannya dengan erat. "Ngomong-ngomong, Neji tinggal di mana?"

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti setelah mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya. "Aku akan memberitahu Papa…" ujarnya mantap, "…hanya jika Papa mengembalikan kehormatan Neji sebagai bagian dari anggota keluarga Hyuuga."

.

.

.

Dua jam setelah makan siang, Sasuke sudah menjemput Hinata di kediaman Hyuuga. Hinata yang tidak bersedia langsung pulang ke kediamannya, mengajak Sasuke mendatangi sirkus keliling yang pernah ditontonnya bersama para penghuni panti asuhan. Sirkus yang diadakan di tempat terbuka itu sudah ramai dengan penonton yang berdiri mengelilinginya, tidak berbeda dari saat pertama kali Hinata menontonnya. Sasuke yang awalnya tidak bersedia untuk menonton pertunjukan di daerah kumuh tersebut, akhirnya menyerah seusai Hinata memberikan ancaman yang membuat Sasuke tidak berkutik.

Setelah berhasil menerobos dan membaur bersama para penonton, Sasuke dan Hinata dapat melihat singa gemuk yang melompati beberapa lingkaran api. Sasuke berdiri di belakang Hinata dan memeluk istrinya tersebut dari belakang. Kedua tangan kekarnya yang melingkari pinggang Hinata, terlihat seperti melindungi perut Hinata dari benturan yang mungkin dapat ditimbulkan oleh para penonton yang saling berdesakan dan seolah haus akan hiburan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis tanpa ada yang menyadarinya; ia turut bersemangat dan bersuka cita karena melihat Hinata yang tertawa pelan sambil turut bertepuk tangan seperti penonton lainnya.

"Sial," Sasuke mengumpat pelan karena tiba-tiba mencium aroma tak sedap dari kerumunan penonton.

Karena merasakan gerakan tak nyaman dari Hinata, Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya dan mengintip apa yang terjadi pada Hinata dari balik bahu perempuan bergaun kuning muda itu. Ia langsung merogoh saku mantel hitamnya, mengeluarkan saputangan berwarna putih, dan menyerahkannya kepada Hinata yang menutup rapat mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangan. Setelah Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan saputangan, perlahan Sasuke mengajak Hinata untuk meninggalkan kerumunan penonton. Ia membimbing Hinata mendekati celah rumah-rumah penduduk dan menyuruhnya untuk mengeluarkan apa yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Namun Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan tanpa menurunkan saputangan yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa…" bisik Hinata dengan suara lemah, "…hanya sedikit mual karena…"

"Aku tahu penyebabnya," potong Sasuke.

Karena Hinata, Sasuke menonton pertunjukan sirkus jalanan di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang boleh dibilang beraroma tidak sedap; penuh peluh dan terlihat jarang mandi, apalagi ditambah dengan aroma gas buangan dan kotoran yang diakibatkan buruknya sanitasi di perumahan kumuh. Ia memang tidak menganggapnya sebagai keburukan, tetapi ia sedikit terganggu dengan aroma-aroma tersebut. Mungkin bukan hanya Sasuke, karena Hinata malah hampir muntah karenanya—menurut Sasuke merupakan kewajaran karena Hinata sedang mengandung; ibunya sudah memberikan banyak nasihat dan menceritakan bermacam-macam pengalaman setelah mendengar bahwa istrinya tengah hamil.

Sasuke langsung merasa lega kala melihat senyum Hinata. Ia hanya menurut ketika Hinata kembali menggandengnya entah ke mana. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan berkeliling di daerah perumahan kumuh bersama Hinata. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, biasanya ia yang secara diam-diam mengajak Hinata meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga untuk melihat kucing jalanan yang memiliki banyak anak. Lebih dari sekali Sasuke mendapatkan teguran dari kepala keluarga Hyuuga karena kerap kali mengajak putrinya keluar _mansion_, namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa gentar.

Bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke berlarian kecil sambil digandeng oleh Hinata, namun saat ini adalah yang pertama sejak keduanya terpisah selama sepuluh tahun. Ia dan Hinata bahkan tidak memedulikan cipratan air yang mengotori bagian bawah pakaian mereka yang diakibatkan bertemunya alas kaki keduanya dengan tanah becek. Sampai akhirnya langkahnya terhenti saat Hinata terpaku di depan salah satu toko yang bersih dan lebih berwarna dibandingkan rumah-rumah warga kelas bawah yang berjejalan. Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke terus menikmati raut bahagia Hinata ketika istrinya tersebut memandangi etalase yang memajang pakaian dan mainan bayi.

"Aku pernah memasuki toko ini seorang diri saat membelikan mainan untuk keponakanku," ujar Hinata dengan ceria, "Tapi, untuknya…" Hinata mengelus perutnya dengan tangan yang tidak digunakannya untuk menggandeng lengan Sasuke, "…kau harus ikut bersamaku."

Sasuke mengira bahwa Hinata akan mengajaknya masuk ke toko perlengkapan bayi, kemudian memilih pakaian serta mainan untuk calon anaknya. Kenyataannya, saat ini Hinata mengajak Sasuke berjalan menghampiri kereta kuda mereka. Setelah keduanya berada di dalam kereta yang mulai melaju, Hinata mengutarakan keinginannya untuk melihat padang dandelion seperti yang pernah ditawarkan oleh Sasuke. Walaupun ia belum pernah melihat secara langsung bunga langka seperti _forget me not_, ia merasa beruntung karena Sasuke menyukai sebuah bunga yang juga dikaguminya; dandelion—bunga yang melambangkan harapan terkabulkan, selain sebagai simbol penyebar kebaikan.

Selama dalam perjalanan, Hinata sama sekali tidak bersedia melepas pelukan tangannya di lengan Sasuke. Ia yang menyandarkan kepala di bahu Sasuke, perlahan jatuh terlelap, sehingga kedua tangannya terkulai lemas. Sasuke yang menyadarinya, sedikit memundurkan posisi duduknya dan menjadikan pangkuannya sebagai bantal untuk kepala Hinata. Ia akan membiarkan Hinata tetap nyenyak dalam tidurnya sampai tiba di padang bunga dandelion yang berada tidak jauh dari panti asuhan yang dikelola oleh si pemuda berambut pirang.

Ternyata Sasuke tidak harus membangunkan Hinata karena perempuan berponi tebal itu terbangun dari tidurnya ketika kereta kuda sudah melewati panti asuhan, yang berarti semakin dekat dengan tempat tujuan mereka. Hinata yang masih merasakan kantuk, bangkit dari posisi setengah berbaring dan kembali menyandarkan kepala di bahu suaminya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Sasuke menyeringai tipis melihat tingkah Hinata; ia jadi teringat kucing putihnya yang manja, yang saat ini mungkin sedang tertidur pulas atau sedang bermanja-manja di pangkuan Kabuto.

Derap langkah kaki kuda sudah tidak terdengar, menandakan bahwa roda kereta telah berhenti berputar. Seperti biasa, Hinata selalu turun seusai Sasuke setiap kali keduanya menumpangi kereta kuda yang sama. Mata Hinata berbinar menyaksikan ratusan tangkai bunga dandelion yang terhampar di padang rumput yang luas. Karena ringan, bunga berkelopak putih itu bergoyang dengan serentak kala angin berhembus pelan. Beberapa di antaranya menggugurkan kelopak halusnya—yang kemudian terbang jauh tak tentu arah mengikuti hembusan angin. Entah ke mana angin akan membawa biji-biji dari bunga yang terkadang terabaikan atau hanya dipandang sebelah mata tersebut.

Sasuke menggamit jemari Hinata dan mengajaknya berjalan lebih mendekati hamparan bunga dandelion. Setelah Hinata ikut berjongkok di sebelahnya, Sasuke memetik satu tangkai dandelion. Ia mendekatkan bunga rumput itu di antara wajahnya dengan Hinata, kemudian keduanya membebaskan kelopak ringan itu bersama-sama dengan meniupnya secara serentak. Selain memiliki harapan yang ingin dikabulkan, keduanya berharap agar calon bunga dandelion itu mampu tumbuh subur di tempat barunya.

Sejak kelopak bunga dandelion terlepas dari tangkai yang masih digenggam oleh Sasuke, Hinata belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan tersebut. Rona merah menghiasi tulang pipinya karena melihat senyum lebar Sasuke yang tengah menyaksikan kelopak-kelopak halus yang seolah hampir menyentuh awan. Sesekali tawa pelan Sasuke terdengar—mengingatkan Hinata pada sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat Sasuke masih sering tersenyum dan tertawa di depannya. Perlahan ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk sambil menekuk lutut, tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari Sasuke yang masih menengadahkan wajahnya menghadap hamparan langit yang mulai berwarna jingga.

Tiba-tiba Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang merona kala Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya hingga bagian belakang tubuhnya beralaskan rumput hijau.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke.

Dengan gugup, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke yang berbaring di sebelah kanannya. Ia dapat melihat wajah tersenyum Sasuke yang terkena bias cahaya jingga dari matahari yang hampir tenggelam. Sasuke merentangkan tangan kirinya; mengundang Hinata agar berbaring di sebelahnya. Hinata menuruti perintah Sasuke dengan malu-malu dan menjadikan lengan Sasuke sebagai alas kepalanya. Berdua mereka menyaksikan detik-detik kembalinya raja siang ke peraduannya. Sasuke dan Hinata masih betah dengan posisinya hingga langit menggelap, bulan semakin terlihat, dan bintang-bintang tidak membiarkan sang dewi malam merasa kesepian.

"Aku ingin punya banyak keturunan."

"Eh?" Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan mata sedikit membulat.

"Dan, aku yakin akan terkabul," imbuh Sasuke dengan mantap. Ia balas menatap Hinata dan semakin mendekatkan wajah sampai bibirnya menekan lembut milik Hinata. "Aku serius," imbuhnya lirih setelah sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya. Kedua mata hitamnya menatap lekat optik alamiah tak berpupil milik Hinata. Melihat senyum yang mengembang di paras cantik Hinata, Sasuke kembali memajukan kepala dan meraih haknya.

Mulai sekarang, Hinata tidak keberatan bila memiliki harapan yang sama dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Saturday, June 25, 2011**

_**My thanks to each of you for taking the time to read and review…**_


End file.
